Mini Ancients
by twilightknight1594
Summary: It started out as an ordinary day at the palace, but when a spell backfires how will Atem and Bakura handle it? Especially when they are at a huge disadvantage and a little short on options?
1. Chapter 1

Twilightknight1594: Hey everyone. It's kind of been a while. Well, you know the drill. I don't own Yugioh or anything associated. Also, this has a mention of stuff from one of my other stories but you don't have to have read it to understand it. That's completely up to you. Please enjoy everyone!

The sun was high in the Egyptian sky and the city was glistening as the light hit the buildings, making the quartz in the walls shine like little stars embedded in clay. The city's residents were as busy as ever trading in the stands or doing chores or just being social and having a peaceful existence. A peace that was protected by Pharaoh Atem. He too was at peace. Well, as peaceful as things can get in his position anyway. From fighting shadow creatures to dealing with a certain tomb robber things were never normal around the palace. Today was a fairly calm day and the only event planned was Hereret coming over to hang out with Mana. They were good friends and they always enjoyed when they could get together and play some pranks or go shopping in town or whatever else they felt like doing that particular day. The only thing was that if Hereret came then Bakura probably came too. Atem thought that he came more for the free food and to cause trouble than anything else but he didn't try to start an argument so it wasn't a real problem. That is, unless Bakura and Seto or Aknadin got in the same room. Then something may start, but nothing ever happened since Atem kept that in check.

"Hello! Anyone home?!" A cheerful yell came from the front of the room and Atem looked up from his thoughts to see Hereret standing in the doorway along with Bakura who was leaning against the door way to the right of Hereret. Hereret looked as cheerful as usual but if you looked in her eyes you would see a glint of something else. Some firm confidence and sneakiness that came from the fact that she was as skilled as her brother in all areas, except shadow magic. She was just as dangerous, but not as likely to use her skills for anything but self defense. She had long brown hair and brown eyes with specks of what looked like gold and she had on a tan dress that she proudly made herself. Bakura wore his usual outfit and looked a bit annoyed.

/_He doesn't look too happy to be here./ _Atem thought, while looking down on the scene from his throne. Then he sighed. _/I hope he isn't in the mood to start something./_ Atem decided to put his worries aside for now and just try to enjoy the day. He walked down from his throne to the pair standing in the doorway with a friendly smile and a small wave.

"Hello Hereret, Bakura." Atem looked over at Bakura who looked over but didn't say anything before closing his eyes again.

"Hello pharaoh. Don't mind my brother. He is just a little cranky because I popped this on him this morning. He was also out late last night doing who knows what so he didn't get much sleep."

"For your information I was out getting enough food to last through the week." Bakura snapped. He was definitely tired.

"You mean stealing food?" A voice came from behind the pharaoh and as everyone looked up they saw that Seto and Aknadin had appeared behind Atem. /_Great. Bakura is exhausted and irritated as it is. We don't need this./_

"Yes, I am just going to admit to a crime in the palace in front of the two most annoying guardians in the history of the world. No, I didn't steal the food. I actually bought it." Bakura said, getting increasingly annoyed and on edge with Seto staring him down. Actually, they were staring each other down with neither backing down.

"You _bought _it?" Aknadin asked.

"Yes. You know, with money. The little coins that you give to someone to get something in return."

"We know what money is." Seto said in a very annoyed and suspicious tone. "What we don't know is how you had any and how you actually did something honest for once in your life."

"I gave him incentive. If he starts to be a little more honest then I am going to help him out more and Mom and Dad get off his back." Hereret then turned her head. "But, how did you get the money?" Bakura looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was probably going to have to make-up a story if Mana hadn't come in at that moment.

"Hey Hereret! Glad you could make it!" Mana said as she ran up to the group.

"Like I would miss this. So, what is on the agenda for today?"

"This and that, but there is something that I have been waiting to show you guys. You, the pharaoh, and your brother if he wants to see." Mana was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ok, calm down. I'd be glad to see it and I'm sure that my brother would be too, right?" Hereret turned to Bakura who didn't say anything but gave her a look that meant that he would rather eat dirt than see what this uppity girl had to show him. Thankfully, Mana didn't notice it.

"Follow me!" Mana shouted while she started to run towards the back doorway that lead to the courtyard. Hereret started walking that way too and then Atem and Bakura.

"Do you have any idea what she is talking about?" Bakura asked, in a very annoyed tone.

"Not a clue. Whatever it is, just be nice. I know she can make a big deal out of things sometimes so I think we would all appreciate it if you keep you comments to yourself."

"Whatever. I just hope that it isn't something like a flower or something."

"She has never gone that far."

"And I'd say it's about time she crossed that line." Bakura said as they stopped by the small pool in the courtyard. Hereret was already there and the three of them were watching Mana lean over the pool and appear to be looking for something.

"Hereret, what is she doing?" Atem whispered to Hereret.

"Not a clue. She said something about it being a big part of the surprise but she didn't say exactly what or how."

"I think she's lost it."

"SSSHHH!!!" Atem and Hereret shushed Bakura loudly who in turn just looked annoyed and little caught off guard. Then the three heard a loud splash and some struggling. They looked over and saw Mana wrestling with something half in the pool and half out. That is, Mana was. What she was wrestling with was still a mystery.

"Mana, do you need any help?" Atem asked with caution.

"Nope. I got him pharaoh!" Then the splashing stopped and Mana held up what she was wrestling with pride. The three looked at the creature for a brief moment in silence and then…

"HA HA HA HA! You mean to tell me that the creature that caused that much of a mess was a frog?!" Bakura was almost in hysterics while Hereret was barely choking down her own laughter. Atem just kind of looked down at the ground either exasperated or just a bit let down after expecting something…more.

"It isn't _just_ a frog. It is a giant frog. See?" Mana brought the frog closer to the group and they saw just how big it was. It was, in fact, as big as Mana's head. It had enormous eyes and little bumps on it in a few places along the stripes of green and brown.

"Mana, where did you get that thing?" Atem asked. /_I hope she doesn't ask to keep that as a pet./_

"Master Mahad got it. It is to practice spells on like the freeze spell or the shrink spell."

"Well, it is impressive. I don't think I have ever seen anything like that before. Have you, brother?" Hereret turned to face her brother who, for the first time that day, seemed to be awake and a bit interested.

"I don't recall anything of that size. I have seen some rather large snakes and things like that, but never an amphibian of any kind."

"Well, I must say that that is a very interesting sight." Atem said with a smile.

"Yes. Very." Hereret agreed.

"And that isn't even what I wanted to show you." Mana said with a smile as the three looked up at her again.

"If that isn't it then why did you waste time wrestling that thing?" Bakura asked still retaining his interested expression.

"I wanted to show you a new spell I recently mastered. You see, it is a spell that makes things younger and to show you I needed a fully grown frog and I wanted to use a big one so you could see the difference better. Normal toads don't shrink all that much but these things sure do!"

"Oh cool! Hey, I'm going to go and get something to give the little baby frog to eat after you shrink it. What do baby frogs eat?" Hereret asked, really getting excited. Her brother didn't teach her anything about magic and she never got to see anything other than him summoning the occasional monster so when she saw things like spells and amulets in action she loved it.

"They eat bugs. I don't know where you could get one though or if you would even want to." Mana shivered at the thought of bug hunting and catching them and not just squishing them.

"I can find them. Bugs don't bother me. Save for flies. Those are just annoying. Anyway, I'll be right back." She trotted off through one of the side doorways and was off bug hunting, leaving Atem, Bakura, and Mana in the courtyard with a very large, angry frog. As the seconds passed the frog began to squirm more and more till it looked like Mana wasn't going to be able to hold it.

"Do you have it Mana?" Atem asked, bracing himself to catch the frog in the event that he had to catch it or help Mana hold it.

"Oh yeah…sure do…just need to change arm positions and…oops!" Just as Mana moved her right arm up an in the frog slipped out from under her other one and landed on the ground with a thud. It quickly corrected itself and tried to make a quick getaway by hopping as fast as it could towards the closest door which happened to be right behind Atem and Bakura. Mana instantly gave chase making the frog change course slightly, unfortunately for Bakura.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Bakura shouted as the frog literally jumped on him and knocked him over with its weight. Normally that wouldn't have happened but since he was caught off guard…well, he got frog tackled. The frog went from his landing place on Bakura's stomach to his face and then continued on his way leaving a very angry Thief King behind him. Bakura shot up while wiping his face of frog and started chasing after it too. "GET OVER HERE YOU OVERSIZED AMPHIBIAN!"

"Atem, catch him!" Mana shouted as the frog came for Atem. Atem stretched his arms out to get the frog and almost got him, but he was to wet and slippery. Bakura and Atem continued to follow the frog around the courtyard but Mana stopped for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?! Get over here and help us!" Bakura shouted.

"I have an idea! I can make it younger so we can catch it and then when Hereret comes back we can reverse and redo it again. It should be good practice." Mana summoned her spell book and then flipped till she saw the spell she was looking for. Smiling at her success she pointed at the frog's, Atem's, and Bakura's direction and began to say the spell.

" Ancient creature from times of old, no longer show thy true age.

Return to a look of fresh from your mold.

Back to the story's beginning, only not before the fifth page." There was a flash of pink and when the light went down Mana looked to see if it had worked and the frog had been caught, but instead, she got a bit of a surprise.

"Well, did it work?" Atem asked.

"Yes, because is certainly doesn't seem like it." Bakura said, a little irritated.

"W-W-Well. I-It kind of did." Mana said with a very unusual stutter.

"What do you mean "It kind of did"?" Bakura asked.

"S-Something did get younger. I-It just wasn't the frog." Mana said with an expression that was some kind of mix of fear, shock, and the suppression of laughter. She didn't know what to do. Then Atem gave her a serious look.

"What do you _mean _that something besides the frog got younger?" Atem asked, getting a little impatient. Just then Hereret got back.

"Alright everyone, we can get started. Sorry it took so long, I…" She stopped mid-sentence and stared in the direction of Atem, Bakura, and the now still frog.

"What are you gawking at? Are you ok Hereret?" Bakura asked, slightly annoyed and now a little worried. /_Why are they acting so strangely?/_

"I'll be right back." Hereret ran off again, dropping a napkin that held a beetle. The beetle quickly ran off. Finally getting worried enough, Atem turned around to face Bakura who seemed to be the only one who could speak coherently but when he got there he too, was shocked and stared.

"What on Earth pharaoh?! Don't tell me you are doing it too! Will someone please tell me what is…" The Bakura stopped mid sentence, just like Hereret had. "Will someone please…" He clasped his hands to his mouth and got wide-eyed in disbelief. Then he turned to the pharaoh and almost went sheet white. Before he could do anything else Hereret came running back in with a mirror and shoved it in front of pharaoh and Thief King.

"This is what we are staring at." In the mirror, the two saw themselves but…there was something different. They didn't look the same. They looked like…well…children. Five year-old children.

"Mana. What did you do?!" Atem said right before he too noticed something. Then he looked at Bakura and they both had the exact same expression. _/We don't even sound the same. I sound like…Yugi. And he sounds just like Ryo. Oh Ra this is not good./ _Hereret looked up at Mana.

"Can't you fix this? Please say you can fix this!"

"I-I looked and well…." All three of them looked at her.

"WELL?!" They said in unison.

"I-I can't. It has to wear off on its own." Mana said sheepishly. All was silent for a moment and then Bakura broke the silence.

"What do you MEAN wear off on its own?! How long will that take?!" He said, sounding threatening even for a five year-old.

"T-Three weeks…" Mana said in a barely audible tone. The other three just stared at her and Atem just sat on the ground against the edge of the pool.

"Three weeks? That long?" He said, checking to make sure he heard right. Mana just nodded.

"Oh no." Atem just looked at the ground and then up at Bakura and his sister who were wearing the exact same expression he was. A mix of shock, worry, and just bewilderment.

"I'll get Master Mahad. He'll know what to do!" Mana ran to get Mahad wasting no time for dodging the pots in her way. Hereret just stood there for a moment and put a hand up to here head.

"This is going to be a long day."

Twilightknight1594: Well, here is chapter one. Kind of a rocky start but better than what I first planned it to be. Thanks for reading and I will be updating soon so see ya!

Bakura: You made me a five year-old!

Atem: This should be interesting.


	2. Security of the Kings

Twilightknight1594: Ok everyone, chapter two is now up and the little pharaoh and Bakura are thrilled, aren't you?

Bakura: Ecstatic.

Atem: We can barely contain ourselves.

Twilightknight1594: Good enough.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the throne room and was now in front of the throne which was now occupied by Atem's father, Ahknamkanon. Standing beside the throne was Atem's mother, who had long black hair and kind, sapphire eyes and a long white gown with gold at the ends of the sleeves, bottom of the gown, and at the collar. She also had a golden armband on each arm and a golden crown that was partially hidden under dark bangs. Atem's father had on his normal purple robes and tan shroud with gold crown. All the guardians had taken their positions and were now looking towards the center of the room where Atem, Bakura, Hereret, and Mana now stood. Each one of then looked uncomfortable. Hereret, for being in front of so much royalty at once, Mana, for having turned the pharaoh and the king of thieves into small children, and Atem and Bakura, for being stuck in this state and having to face everyone they knew while in it. While the guardians and Atem's parents spoke with each other, Bakura took the opportunity to slide closer behind his sister and have a small chat with Atem.

"I don't think I have ever been so humiliated in all my life." He was almost hissing he was so mad, but he also sounded like he wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there.

"I don't think I have ever felt this short."

"Oh please, that's your only problem with this!? I'm standing in front of all the people who have hated me and tried to kill me and you are concerned about a height difference!?"

"No. Trust me; this is as embarrassing for me as it is for you. I am sure that Seto is going to have a field day with this with both of us. However, I am not going to stress over this. It _is _temporary."

"Yes, well, I'll agree with you on one thing."

"And that is?"

"That you are incredibly short. Really pharaoh, without that hair of yours you would be a little speck. I didn't think that it was possible but you are actually shorter than Yugi."

"Why you…!" Atem would have finished threatening Bakura, but then Ahknamkanon coughed signifying that all other conversations needed to stop and everyone should listen to the main speaker.

"Alright, we are all well aware of the current problem. Now, the only thing to discuss is a solution." Ahknamkanon turned to Mahad. "As my Master Magician, what do you have say on this particular topic?" Mahad stepped forward into the open area and bowed in respect and spoke with his head down.

"Your highness, the spell that Mana performed took three weeks to prepare and as a result the counter spell would take just as long to prepare. However, this particular spell should last about that long anyway. It isn't definite and could last for a longer or shorter period of time. My spell casters and I have already started work on the counter spell in the event that the later should occur." Then Mahad raised his head and awaited a response. Ahknamkanon nodded and looked back out at the crowd.

"Now then, the only matter to discuss now is security. We all know that the palace is the safest place in Egypt but it could be safe. Especially for one who is in the condition that my son is in." Everyone in the room turned to look at Atem who started to actually feel his age. He just looked and nodded and hoped he had done the right thing. What was appropriate in this situation anyway? It didn't matter since the looking didn't last very long since the silence was broken by Seto.

"How about we send him to the future?" Everyone stared for a moment, some not knowing what he was talking about. "We could send him to the friends he made during the time we were awaiting his return. We went there once to subdue an old threat that reappeared and now that it is safe again we could send him there with no fear." Ahknamkanon looked at Seto and then at his son, clearly thinking about this suggestion seriously.

"Is this true son? Do you have a reliable group of friends there that could keep you safe during this time?"

"Yes. I have many trusted friends there and I know that they could do it." Ahknamkanon nodded again and then, with decision made, made his announcement.

"Very well. Atem shall go till the time he has been restored to his actually height and age." Everyone seemed to agree and then began to mumble amongst themselves but two people in the middle of the room seemed a bit distressed. Finally unable to keep his mouth shut, Bakura decided it was about time he got a word in.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M IN THIS TOO YOU KNOW!" Everyone in the room stopped talking for a brief moment and then…broke out in laughter. All the priests seemed unable to control themselves and Ahknamkanon seemed a bit amused, but quickly wiped the smile from his face before anyone save for his wife and Atem saw.

"What about you?" Seto said through choked down laughter. Yes, even Seto laughed. "You're a lowly thief, no matter what status you have amongst your own people. When it comes down to it all that you are is a glorified criminal who only deserves the security of a dungeon cell." Everyone else quieted down after this.

"Say that again. I dare you." Bakura said, with anger building and his eyes like piercing daggers.

"And what are you going to do about it? Can you even hold a weapon? Even if you could do that, what could you possibly do to me from way down there?" Bakura almost shook with rage but then Hereret stepped forward.

"It isn't what he will do but what _I_ will do. I don't tolerate anyone insulting or making fun of my family so I am going to give you only one warning. Silence yourself before I do it for you." Everyone looked at Hereret with a bit of a hesitant look. They all knew that she was supposed to be as skilled a fighter as her brother, but as for what that meant they weren't sure. They all knew that Bakura had a very strong spirit monster and knew how to use it, but to their knowledge Hereret had none. All she had were two daggers that were now in their sheathes, but by the way she was standing they saw that the daggers could be in her hands in an instant and they could be very dangerous. When Seto looked back up at her face to say a smart retort he was also a bit caught off guard by the powerful glare that she was sending his way.

"Alright, that is enough." Ahknamkanon spoke seriously, but gently. "Seto, I am well aware of the fact that you despise the King of Thieves but he is right. He is in this situation too and it is not right to mock him." Everyone, including Bakura and Hereret, looked at Atem's father in a bit of shock. He was actually defending Bakura? This was a bit unexpected.

"I am sorry your highness. I won't let it happen again." Seto said halfheartedly. Ahknamkanon then turned back to Bakura.

"Now, I know that you are in the same situation as my son and would want to be protected too, just as you should be. However, by what I heard from Mahad, Seto, and Shimon you were not as well liked as Atem. Would they be willing to watch over you like they would for Atem?" Bakura just stood there.

/_Would they be willing to? Heck, why would they be? I have actually caused them enough problems and while things are a bit…less tense between the pharaoh and I would they actually let me stay? No. Probably not./ _Bakura looked down a bit and was about to answer when Atem broke in.

"Father, I know that my friends would welcome him. He has recently made amends with them and I think that they wouldn't have a problem with it." Ahknamkanon looked at Bakura again, waiting for his answer.

"I'm not sure that they would jump for joy, but they should be fine with it." Mahad then stepped forward.

"Your highness, if they are ready then we should get them to the future as quickly as possible." Then Mana looked up at Ahknamkanon.

"Can we go?!" She looked a bit disappointed that she couldn't go to see the future.

"Yes. Bakura is my brother and I want to be there for him." Hereret also looked a bit disappointed, but for a different reason.

"No. You must stay here. Atem and Bakura need to do this for their protection, not fun Mana. As for you Hereret, I know you will be worried about your brother but I think that he has proven that he can take care of himself. And he won't be alone. He will have his friends to help take care of him and give him a place to stay. He will be fine." Hereret nodded obediently but secretly cursed the decision. She wasn't going to go against it, but she didn't' have to like it. Ahknamkanon motioned for the servants to get the necessary travel supplies for Atem and Bakura to take with them and they rushed off to their duties. While they did that the queen walked towards Atem and everyone else, catching them off guard.

"Mother?" Atem looked up, surprised.

"Son, I must say that you look cuter than you have in a while." That got snickers from Mana and Hereret and Bakura started to grin wickedly.

"Uh…thanks?" /_Another situation with no appropriate response./_

"I want you to be safe. I hope that I am right in guessing that where you are going to be safer there than here."

"Yes. Don't worry. It should be fine. These friends have never let me down before and I know that they will be there for me again."

"Good. Now, I think your things are ready. Have a safe trip Atem."

"I will mother." Atem then walked over and got his collection of things from the servant, as did Bakura, and then Mahad activated the Millennium ring and they were gone. Everyone just hoped that they would be safe since most had never met these people that they had entrusted their king to, but they had no choice. All they could do now was wait for Mahad to say that they had gotten there safely.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Ok, not a very funny chapter but you have to get the slow parts out of the way to explain what is happening so you can get to the funny stuff and still understand what is going on. Don't worry, next chapter should be better. I promise. See you then.


	3. The Arrival of the Two Kings

Twilightknight1594: Ok world, here's chapter 3. I promise that it should be funnier than the other two.

Atem: At least things can't get worse.

Bakura: Think pharaoh. We are in a _humor_ fic. That means only one thing: terrible situations with no hope in sight until the end.

Twilightknight1594: It isn't that bad. It is also an adventure fic. That means there is a point to it as well as comedy. You two know me, I won't torture you. Anyway, enjoy everyone.

* * *

With a sudden flash of light the three travelers were now standing in a once empty back alley of the town of Domino, Japan. Almost as soon as they had arrived, Atem took the opportunity to make some space between him and the other two. Why? Because Bakura and Mahad had been arguing the entire trip, and they continued to argue now. Atem stood a few feet away from them, leaning on the opposite wall with a hand to his forehead looking very exasperated with the fact that trying to stop their exchange would probably be futile anyway and that it just needed to run its course, however, that didn't make things easier to endure.

"I told you that you needed to turn right after that last condemned soul you idiot!"

"Oh yes, I am going to know exactly what you are talking about. Especially since there are so many in there and I have a five year old tomb robber yelling in my ear!"

"Well someone had to since you clearly didn't know where you were going! Even his royal highness over there said that you should listen to me but NO! You just had to be Mr. Proud Guardian and do it yourself and now look at where we are! Some dark alley who knows how far from where we need to be! If you had listened we would have been on their doorstep!"

Seeing no clear end in sight, Atem decided to take in his surroundings. He knew he was in an alley since he was standing in between two building facing a brick wall and leaning on another one but that was about it. Looking around he noticed that there were two tin trash cans that looked like nobody had bothered to empty them for about a year about five feet to his left, close to the far end of the alley. There were also a few stray cats that were crowding around something behind another set of trash cans, probably some food that fell out of one of them. Looking at the end of the alley that was back to his left, Atem could see cars rushing by and people walking on the sidewalks carrying shopping bags from a wide selection of stores and talking about various occurrences in their lives. He could also see that the sun was shining bright from the way that the light hit the cars and just how clear everything was. /_I guess that we at least picked the right day to come./_

"Alright! That is it! I am taking you home and taking you to your parents!" Atem turned his head and saw that the scene playing out ten feet away had changed. Now, instead of standing with about ten inches between them and arguing, Bakura was hiding behind a trash can and Mahad had a new pile of garbage on both sides of him. /_Please tell me that Bakura didn't do what I think he did./_ Atem sighed and walked between the two, bracing himself to dodge the putrid projectiles.

"Alright, that's enough! Mahad, what did he do?"

"My pharaoh I am sorry to have disrupted your trip but he is making things very difficult. I know that you told me to listen to him when we were traveling and I see now that my pride did cause us problems but that is no excuse for a my being the target of this…this…whatever it used to be!"

"I would just like to clarify two things." Atem and Mahad turned to a now revealed Bakura. "One, that used to either a banana or some other fruit. Two, If you are willing to admit that you are being a stubborn little priest then why on Earth are you arguing with me?!"

"Because regardless of the fact that you may have had a point I do not take orders from a thief and I do not allow one to yell at me and assault my ears with all kinds of language that it why!"

"If I may be so bold as to interject." Mahad looked a bit shocked but then bowed his head and allowed the pharaoh to speak.

"Of course my king."

"Now, considering the fact that I don't want to spend the whole time in this alley can we please just agree that Bakura not only looks like a five year old but is also acting like one, and that Mahad was wrong to question your navigation skills. In short, both of you did something to the other so you are even. Can we please get out of here and go to Yugi's now?" Bakura and Mahad looked at him and then seemingly gave up. At least Mahad did, Bakura mumbled something unintelligible but what Atem thought was probably a note to get him back later. The only thing on Atem's mind was getting out of there though so he started to walk to the end of the alley closely followed by Mahad and Bakura, Mahad peeking around the corner for any sort of threats before they stepped onto the sidewalk and got on their way. Fortunately, Atem and Bakura knew the area so they weren't going to be wandering around long, and Bakura wouldn't have many opportunities to start another fight with Mahad.

**In Front of Yugi's House: **

After about fifteen minutes of walking around Domino and Mahad being in awe, they had arrived at the Mouto's game shop.

"Alright. We are here." Atem stated simply as to clarify for Mahad.

" Finally. Now, Mahad, you may leave." Bakura said, in a very dismissive and condescending way.

"No one may dismiss me but the pharaoh."

"And I am." Mahad looked over at Atem in a bit of astonishment. "We are now safe with friends Mahad. There is no need for you to stay and watch over us. We will be fine." Mahad looked uncertain, but then again, he wasn't going to say no to the king of Egypt.

"Alright, but please, be safe."

"We will Mahad. Don't worry." After that Mahad activated his Millennium Ring and was gone, thus making Bakura think of something.

"Hey! I didn't get the Millennium Ring back!"

"It wasn't yours in the first place. Just let it go Bakura and come on. I don't know how we are going to tell Yugi and everyone else about this."

"We could always do the orphan routine."

"The what?"

"The orphan routine. You know, where we wrap you up in a sheet, leave you on their doorstep, I knock until I hear that someone is coming and then run, and then watch the show while they untangle you."

"I think not."

"Oh, come on."

"No Bakura. Now get over here and let's get this over with." Atem and Bakura walked up the steps to the door and Atem knocked at the door. After a few seconds of waiting and nothing happening Atem tried again, only a little louder. Again, nothing happened. Finally, Bakura got irritated and kicked the door so loudly that people in the street heard him and looked.

"Oh, Yugi! Open this door!"

"Bakura! Cut it out!"

"Well he doesn't need to be so slow about it! We had might as well…"

"What?" Atem asked, getting suspicious as to why Bakura had suddenly stopped himself.

"Why are we knocking when I can just pick the lock?" Atem looked at him for a few seconds and then started to speak, stopped himself, rethought his answer, and then spoke.

"For one, because it is Yugi's house and we shouldn't break into his house even if he is a friend and second, because…well…we can't reach the lock." Bakura blinked and then looked up to see that, to his dismay, the lock was in fact high above his head. Bakura slowly lowered his head and raised his hand to his forehead and just stood there for a few minutes and then finally gave a cry of sheer irritation.

"For the love of Ra! It is official, fate hates me! " He stood there panting for a few moments and then stopped and gave Atem a creepy smile that could scare any small child into screaming for their mother. Well, any other small child. Atem stood there for a moment looking a bit freaked out. /_What on Earth is he so happy about? I thought fate hated him. What is that, a good thing?/_

"What are you planning Bakura?" Atem asked cautiously, still freaked out. That smile had never meant anything good before but to see it on a child's face was just down right creepy.

"I just figured out the solution to our problems."

"And that is…?"

"I am going to stand on your shoulders and pick it." Atem looked at Bakura and then the door and then back at Bakura and came to one decision.

"No. Never. Not if your life depended on it."

"I highly doubt you would do anything just because my life depended on it. Look, I have what I need so it would just take a few seconds. Then we would be inside and out of where the public can see us in this position. Also, if they aren't home and don't come home today because of some trip or something then we are stuck out here for who know s how long with no money and no food and I know you wouldn't be willing to steal for it so you would actually have to go hungry. Do you really want that?"

"Why would they be on a trip?"

"Oh why are they ever on a trip. A tournament or the world is in danger again or some reason. The point is that they would be gone right when we need them. So, what do you say? Will the almighty pharaoh allow a thief to stand on his shoulders and pick a lock, or will he force both of us to stay outside? Your call." Bakura stood there with his arms crossed with a cocky smile on his face, knowing that Atem wouldn't stand out there for too long. He could have counted the seconds it took for Atem to give a defeated sigh and allow him to climb up on his shoulders so that the king of thieves could be face to face with the lock. Of course, it wasn't as easy as Bakura had made it sound. First Bakura had to get the things he needed from out of his pockets that apparently had more in them than the treasury in the palace, and then he had to fiddle with them so that they fit the lock. That took what seemed like an eternity.

"Bakura, I thought that you didn't take this long to pick a lock."

"Normally not but they have a deadbolt on it. It is going to take a little longer."

"Well hurry. Your may be small but you sure don't feel all that light."

"Oh stop whining. I almost have it." Atem and Bakura stood there for a few moments longer while Atem tried to keep steady and Bakura tried to pick the apparently very sturdy lock when all of a sudden the door flew open, sending the leaning tower of ancients tumbling on top of each other.

"AH!"

"What in the…Yugi!" Both of the boys looked up to see that Yugi Mouto had been the one to open the door, and from that point of view looked like a giant. Of course, they were looking at him from the ground. Yugi, for one, looked completely shocked.

"What the…Pharaoh?!" Yugi really had no clue as to what to do seeing his two friends in this position, but thankfully the silence didn't last all that long since Bakura definitely wasn't short on words.

"Get your foot out of my face pharaoh!" Bakura squirmed from his position halfway under Atem and then brushed the dust off of his outfit, looking rather annoyed at the whole situation. Then he turned his attention directly to Yugi. "You mean to tell me that you were in there the entire time and you couldn't hear us! Where the heck were you?! Where was the old man?!"

"I'm sorry…but I was upstairs doing homework so I couldn't hear you. Grandpa is at the doctor and I was going to go and pick him up for lunch. What happened to you guys?" Yugi asked, still looking shocked but slowly regaining his footing on the situation.

"It is a long story." Atem stated.

"And while we tell it I am commandeering your couch." Bakura said as he quickly walked past Yugi and Atem, walk through the store and into the living room, and threw himself on the couch with his feet stretched out in front of him and his arms behind his head, apparently about to take a nap. Yugi and Atem just stared for a few seconds, Atem wondering where on Earth he got the idea he could just do whatever he wanted and Yugi worried about how he was going to explain this to his grandpa without him getting a heart attack.

"I'm sorry about this Yugi but we really couldn't tell you that we were coming ahead of time. We didn't know ourselves. We do have a good explanation for all of this though."

"O…k, but can it wait till I get back with Grandpa? We will just come right home so you guys don't have to wait."

"Of course. We will just wait here." With that Yugi went running toward the hospital while Atem went inside and closed the door. As Yugi ran, both to get his grandpa on time and to get back so he could find out what was going on, he could only think of one thing.

/_Please don't let them get in a fight or Shadow Game. Please let the house be in one piece, along with both of them./ _And Yugi kept on running like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Ok, this chapter is done. My apologies for the time it took to get this up but it has been pretty hectic.

Bakura: No it hasn't. You're just trying to drag out our pain and worry.

Twilgihtknight1594: What pain? I haven't hurt anyone.

Atem: You really hate humor fan fictions, don't you?

Bakura: Like no tomorrow.

Twilightknight1594: Well too bad. You'll just have to deal.

Bakura: Grr….

Twilightknight1594: Ok…see everyone later.


	4. En garde!

Twilightknight1594: Ok, here's number four.

Bakura: One more step to the end.

Atem: I am leaving you next time.

Bakura: Like you could.

Twilightknight1594: Please enjoy this chapter while Atem and I deal with Bakura's humor fic. issues.

* * *

Atem carefully shut the door and proceeded to find a place in the living room to sit and wait. When he got into the living room he noticed that Bakura had actually fallen asleep on Yugi's couch. Apparently the episode outside had tired him out. Either that or he was just going to sleep through this till everyone came back or the spell wore off. Atem found a small seat by the couch and turned the T.V. on to see if there was anything good on to watch to kill time. There was the news but it wasn't very entertaining. Next was the little kid's channel, which had something with people dressed up in funny animal costumes and dancing and singing. /_Definitely not./ _A few channel's up was the channel that always had history shows on. Today they had something on about Egypt. Actually…they were talking about him and Bakura! /_Now this is interesting. Maybe I should wake Bakura up./ _

"Keep it there." Atem almost jumped at the sound of Bakura's voice and turned around to see the once asleep king of thieves now awake and facing the T.V.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was but the T.V. woke me up. I've had to learn to sleep lightly."

"Ok. Well, this should be interesting."

"Be quiet. They are talking about me." Atem gave Bakura a look and then turned back to face the T.V. There was a guy in khaki shorts and shirt with a wide brimmed hat walking to a pile of rubble that Atem instantly recognized as the place that the ceremonial duel had taken place and where he had gone to find out about his past. /_Why would he be talking about Bakura there?/_ Atem had read the stone slabs in there and there was no mention of Bakura anywhere on there. /_Unless I missed something…/_ The man on T.V. stopped walking as he reached the pile of rubble and started to talk, getting Atem's attention.

"Here we have an ancient temple said to have held tablets relating to the Nameless Pharaoh's past and such, however, it has recently collapsed due to unknown circumstances so whether that is true or not has yet to be verified. However, there may have been something written about the King of Thieves at that time. His name was Bakura, and he was present during the king's reign. What we don't know is what role he played. Was he a friend or foe? Was he a relative? Was he just a bystander? We don't have anything save for his name written on some documents from the reign of King Seto, the Nameless Pharaoh's successor, but at this time we are going to assume that Bakura played no role of importance whatsoever. Now, for the Nameless Pharaoh…" Atem quickly turned the T.V. off before the man could say anymore. He didn't know whether to turn around or not since Bakura had been silent ever since the man had started talking. Slowly, he turned to face Bakura who was just staring at the T.V. with a blank expression on his face that made him look like a statue.

/_Ok, either he is in shock or too angry to move. I should probably leave the room until he cools off if the second is the case. Actually…probably if either is the case./ _Slowly, Atem put down the remote stood up to leave. Not seeing Bakura move, he tip-toed out of the room and almost made it to the kitchen. Almost.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

/_Too slow./ _Atem thought as he stopped mid-step and froze. Slowly he turned as saw Bakura now standing and giving the television a death glare.

"WHAT DO THEY MEAN 'INSIGNIFICANT'?! I STARTED THE WHOLE THING!" Then he sharply tuned to Atem. "And where on this Earth did he get that I could have been related to you?! That is the worst idea I have ever heard of! You read those tablets. What did they say about me?" Atem didn't know what to say as Bakura glared at him and was panting like he was out of breath. He could tell Bakura that he wasn't sure since he only read a little bit, but he knew better than that. He decided to just tell Bakura the truth, no matter what it got him.

"I…I don't think that they said anything Bakura." Atem waited while Bakura's expression changed to be calmer, but the full of rage again after he was done processing the information. Atem decided that there were times to be truthful and times to say things to make friends feel better and not want to kill someone, and that_ this_ was one of those times. "Although, they were pertaining to my memories and my battle with Seto so I don't really think that you would be on them. What I mean is that Shimon and Seto probably recorded it elsewhere. And then, even if they had found it, they probably wrote it off as myth. You know, we should check." Atem quickly got over to his seat where he found the remote and knelt down to try to grab it, but Bakura's foot appeared on top of it. Atem slowly looked up at him and saw that he _definitely_ did _not _feel better.

"No. I have a better idea."

"And that is…?" Atem was now honestly afraid for the man's life.

"I am going to do what I thought I wouldn't have to try to do ever again."

"Um…what exactly…?"

"I am going to kill you! Come here!" Atem dodged as Bakura jumped at him and ran into the kitchen, while Bakura yelled after him.

"Get ready to say hello to Ammit!"

/_Oh thanks for the reminder./ _Atem knew that if he died twice he wouldn't get a second judgment. He'd just go straight to Ammit and he _really _didn't want that. He got to the counter and tried to think of a plan to get out of this problem. Then, hearing Bakura's footsteps, Atem decided to crawl up on the counter and hope that Bakura couldn't reach him.

"Oh, very creative pharaoh. I'll never be able reach you up there." Bakura said upon his entrance into the room, "Did you fail to notice that I am taller than you or did that strike you as irrelevant?" Atem watched as Bakura walked over to a drawer and got a spatula out and then proceeded to climb up to the counter and run straight for Atem with spatula raised to strike. Thinking quickly, Atem grabbed the nearby plastic spoon and blocked his opponent's weapon and stood his ground. Then Bakura struck again and again, each time being blocked by Atem's spoon.

/_I have to stop this. We are having a sword fight with kitchen utensils!/_ "Bakura, there is really no point to this fight."

"You're right pharaoh. The only reason we are having this is because you are too much of a coward to except your punishment."

"How was I supposed to tell them what to write about you if I wasn't even there?!"

"It was your family and that show was on your reign. Someone is going to pay and considering the fact that your family has done a long list of things to me I will just take it out on you." The Bakura resumed attacking and Atem fought back in a variety of ways that included squirting ketchup and soy sauce in Bakura's face. Bakura then retaliated with some nearby mustard. The duo fought for what had to be ten minutes until finally Yugi got back with his grandpa, Joey, Tea, and Ryo and saw nobody in the living room.

"Hello? We're home. Are you guys still here?" Yugi looked around as he called out but saw nobody.

"Perhaps they went into the kitchen. I hear something going on in there." Ryo suggested and the group went into the kitchen, all save for Yugi's grandpa who had to go mind the store, and saw what they least expected. Atem and Bakura looked like they were having a fencing match but their clothes were covered in an array of condiments and random fruits that were lying on the counter. It was hard to tell who was winning but since the two took turns being smooshed against the cupboard they decided that it was a tie and intervened. Joey ran up to Bakura and grabbed him around the waist and Yugi got Atem and separated the two of them. Joey ended up having to lift Bakura slightly because he was being dragged across the counter. After a few seconds and Bakura calmed down Yugi had to get to the bottom of what caused the conflict.

"Ok. So, can you guys _calmly _tell us what happened?" Bakura was the first to speak.

"I can tell you exactly what happened. His family has something against me to the extent that I was completely blown off as some common bystander!" Yugi and company just stared at him for a moment and blinked, clearly not understanding what the heck he was talking about. Also, everybody besides Yugi was probably staring at how short he was and amazed that he and Atem could actually stand on the counter and have a utensil fight. Yugi sighed and then turned to Atem.

"Um…anything to add?" Which was code for "Will you please explain to me what he is talking about?"

"Yes, well, put simply we were looking for a way to kill time while we waited for you to return and so we turned on the TV. After a little searching we found a show that happened to be mentioning Bakura so he had me stop so he could listen and when the man started talking he blew Bakura off as someone with no significance at all. Now, after we heard that I turned the television off and started to make my way to the kitchen when he snapped and decided to take his rage out on me for something I had nothing to do with and the next thing I know I am on a counter in your kitchen throwing condiments at him in order to defend myself from a crazed thief and his spatula." Everyone turned to Bakura back to Atem then back to Bakura and after a brief silence Joey suddenly started to crack up.

"HAHAHA!"

"What on Earth is your problem?!" Bakura said, obviously getting angry again.

"I…I'm sorry man but you should see yourselves!" Then Ryo started to laugh too.

"Y..yes…you should! It truly is hilarious." The two ancients then turned to face each other and really got a look at themselves. They were right. Bakura's outfit was now a mix of black and red and white and red and every other color in the rainbow and so was Atem's when they had both started out as white. Atem turned red slightly and Bakura put a hand to his forehead and just didn't say anything. Then...Mr. Mouto came in.

"What happened in here?!" He asked, clearly surprised. The group looked around and saw that not only Atem and Bakura were covered in condiments, but so was the entire counter area. Bakura and Atem suddenly felt like they actually were five and not just stuck that way and looked at Mr. Mouto and awaited what happened next. That was when Yugi decided to speak.

"Um…well Grandpa this is kind of what I was talking about. You see, Atem and Bakura somehow shrunk and are here and they were minding the house and…um…this sort of happened." Mr. Mouto didn't say anything and just stared.

"If you want we will clean it up." Joey volunteered.

"Yeah, we'll make it look as good as new." Tea agreed.

"No. They made the mess, they clean it up." Mr. Mouto said, coming out of his shock. "King or no king he is not getting off. I think you know where the sponges are Atem." Mr. Mouto pointed at the drawer that held the rags and sponges and waited for Atem and Bakura to respond. First they just looked at him and then each other, but then Atem nodded and walked over to the sponges and got to work. Mr. Mouto nodded and then turned to Bakura. "You too." Bakura wanted to tell the old man to go find a nice steep cliff to jump off of or to just be quiet but something about the way he stood scared him a little. After a brief moment he joined Atem on top of the counter and started cleaning. "Now, when you two boys are done you can come in here and tell us all about your situation. In the mean time, anyone up for a movie?" Everyone looked back at the two and then followed Mr. Mouto into the living room.

"Sorry guys, but that's the way the cookie crumbles." Joey said as he left. Bakura and Atem were silent for a while as they worked but that didn't last too long.

"Well, this is a wonderful situation that we got ourselves into." Bakura said, not stopping his scrubbing.

"Yes, and I wonder who got us into this mess."

"Can it. I'm still mad at you."

"For something I had nothing to do with? Again?"

"Well, more at Seto. I have some business to handle whenever this mess is over with."

"Then can you save it till then? I don't need to worry about you trying to kill me on top of our being five."

"Fine, but I'm not apologizing."

"I didn't expect you to." As the two continued their work Mr. Mouto was smiling around the corner.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" Yugi asked from the couch.

"Oh, just checking to see if it worked."

"If what worked?" Joey asked while chewing on a candy bar he had brought with him.

"When two children fight they have to fix the problem themselves and if you leave them alone they will eventually do that. I just wanted to see if it was the same with people who aren't actually children."

"So they made up? That's great!" Ryo said from the couch.

"Yup. Now, how about that movie? It will take them who knows how long to finish that and I don't want to just sit here." Mr. Mouto popped in a movie and joined the others while Atem and Bakura had to listen in while cleaning.

"I hate this." Bakura said full of loathing.

"Then hurry and finish it and we can go in there." And the two ancients worked through their well deserved punishment like the children they were.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Alright, I hope you enjoyed that.

Atem: Well, that was interesting.

Bakura: Yes. It brings up a thought. You're family had better have written something about me or there will be heck to pay.

Atem: Oh yes, there's whole books all about you.

Bakura: Very funny.

Atem: Don't worry Bakura I'm sure that Seto didn't forget to mention you somewhere. Granted it was probably in the worst light possible but I'm sure you're somewhere.

Bakura: That's all I'm asking. Now, I'm going to go find it. (leaves)

Atem: Ok. Well, thanks for reading. See you next chapter.


	5. Living Quarters

Bakura: Here you go.

Atem: That was abrupt.

Bakura: Sue me pharaoh. I am being forced to do this. I am not going to be happy about it.

Atem: Who is forcing you?

Bakura: Twilightknight1594 by not being here.

Twilightknight1594: (pant, pant) Sorry guys, here I am. Please enjoy the chapter.

Bakura: About time.

After about an hour of cleaning the counters and bits of the floor, Atem and Bakura made their way into the living room which had been erupting in laughter from time to time since they had started their punishment. Not that they were done, and thoroughly exhausted, they could re-enter the room and hopefully get their story told without getting into another fight. As they turned the corner they could see everybody bent over or leaning in some direction, holding their stomachs, and laughing their heads off. Apparently the movie was very funny.

"Um…pardon us but we're done." Atem said at normal volume, which made no impression on the people in the room.

"Let me show you how it's done pharaoh." Bakura stepped forward, cleared his throat and then drew in a deep breath and then… "PAY ATTENTION YOU FOOLS!" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the pair at the door. "That is how you get someone's attention pharaoh. Didn't they cover that in King school?" Atem, who had had his face covered by his hand looked at Bakura through a few spread apart fingers and then dropped his hand and glared at Bakura.

"They covered talking to crowds of people but they also covered something called manners. Maybe you should learn some." Atem stepped ahead of Bakura, who was now glaring at him, and looked out at the group of his friends who were now staring at Joey who apparently remembered something funny because he had started laughing again. "Um…Joey, are you ok?"

"Yeah…haha…yeah I'm fine. I just couldn't stop thinking about this guy in the movie we were watching."

"Well, now I guess that you are done cleaning the kitchen?" Mr. Mouto asked.

"Yes. We finished and would like to explain why we are here in this…condition."

"Then come over here and tell us all about it!" Joey patted the seat next to him and scooted over so that Atem would have more room. Bakura just grabbed a nearby stool and dragged it next to the chair that Ryo was sitting in. After they were sitting Atem started to tell his story, but then noticed something.

"Hey, where's Tristan?"

"Oh, he said that he had something to do. Something about his father having some important case to handle and needing his help." Joey said.

"Case?" Bakura asked, now getting interested.

"Yeah. His dad is a detective for the Domino City police."

"That's probably how they got off on some of their activities that might not be so legal." Tea whispered to Yugi who knew all too well what she was talking about. Before he had met Joey and Tristan, they didn't exactly have the best track record. He knew there had to be something keeping them from even more trouble.

"Well, I guess we can fill him in later." Atem said to get everyone's attention back. When he saw that he had it he started the story. "Early this morning Bakura and Hereret arrived at the palace so that Mana and Hereret can go shopping or play games or whatever they felt like doing."

"If I may make a note, I believe that it was at about 8 o'clock in the morning." Bakura said, slightly irritated.

"Yes, Hereret had to wake him up to bring her. He wasn't very happy this morning." Atem continued.

"Yes, and your priests weren't making it any better. If we hadn't left I may have been forced to do something." Bakura continued. Atem sighed and then continued.

"Anyway, after they arrived it turns out that Mana wanted to show us something in the courtyard so we followed her. Once we were in the courtyard Mana got out what she was hiding. It was a giant frog about this long." Atem held out his hands to show the size of the frog and everyone looked a bit surprised.

"I didn't know that frogs could get that big." Ryo said, amazed.

"Dude, it's like mutant frogs from space! I wouldn't want to get attacked by that thing!" Joey said in his usual joking way, making everyone laugh.

"Yes Joey, neither would I. But tell us Bakura, for future reference, how was that for you?" Atem said with a trickster-like smile. Everyone looked at Bakura who looked completely caught off guard.

"_You_ got attacked by the frog?" Ryo asked, a bit shocked. Bakura growled a little at both of them but decided it best to make some kind of lie or comment.

"In my defense, that only happened because Mana couldn't hold on to the thing. That and the fact that she cant catch." Everyone looked at him for a moment and a few couldn't help but start to laugh, but Bakura's patented death glare took care of that. He still had a full mastery of it even at five.

"Yes, well, after Bakura got frog tackled we started to chase it around the courtyard until Mana tried her new spell on it to see if we could catch it better. As you can see…she missed."

"What I would love to know pharaoh is if she has had five thousand years of training how she can be so terrible at aiming. She was, if I am correct, one of Seto's guardians. Really, how does this happen?" Bakura asked, trying to get back at Atem for his earlier comment by slamming his friend.

"We were running around after a never tiring frog. I don't think that she could aim very well." Bakura glared at Atem and Atem returned it. Sensing that this could turn into something Mr. Mouto decided to step in.

"Well, now that we know what happened we have two things to settle. One is where they stay and the other is how we are to take care of them until the spell wears off." At this Bakura laughed.

"Ha. Nice try old man, but I don't require anyone to take care of me. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here." Bakura said, trying to look high and mighty from his position on the stool.

"So you are just going to go out onto the streets and take care of yourself until this wears off?" Mr. Mouto inquired.

"I have done it before." Bakura said, now regaining his usual expression.

"Well, I guess that will leave more room at someone's house. But you'll be missing out on a lot. Things like having someone cook for you, clean clothes, a safe place to sleep at night, and a safer place to be." Mr. Mouto looked over at Bakura who now looked like he was contemplating this seriously.

/_Hm…The pharaoh gets this all the time. Perhaps it is time I get a break from stealing and such. A small vacation couldn't hurt."/ _After a time of silence, Bakura closed his eyes and spoke. "I've changed my mind. I don't care about whatever so called 'danger' you are talking about but I would like to see how it is to be waited on." Then he opened his eyes and got a devious smile. "This should be fun."

"So, are they both staying here Mr. Mouto?" Tea asked.

"No. I don't think that we need the house to be destroyed by these two fighting. One can stay here but the other will have to go somewhere else. Now, considering the fact that this is partially a store that sells Duel Monsters cards I suggest that Atem stay here since he isn't going to be inclined to steal anything. That is, if he wants to. However, Bakura has to stay with someone else."

"Where though? I am fine with staying here but where can Bakura stay where he won't cause trouble?" Atem asked, getting slightly worried for whoever was unfortunate enough to have to take care of a five year old Bakura. Mr. Mouto suddenly started laughing and got really excited like when he just solved a puzzle making everyone in the room look at him like he was going psycho.

"I have that all figured out. The one who shall take care of Bakura is…." Mr. Mouto paused for dramatic effect. "RYO!" He said loudly and pointed directly at Ryo.

"ME!" Ryo started getting pale.

"Yes. You know how to handle him best and since he is smaller he shouldn't be that bad. At least he can't posses you." Mr. Mouto said, giving Ryo a look that said don't argue.

"(Sigh) Fine. I guess it will be ok." Ryo said, suddenly looking depressed. Then, after a few seconds, Bakura looked around and jumped down from his stool.

"Well, since that is settled I guess that we should get going."

"Wait, what about the other…" Ryo didn't get to finish the sentence.

"The other order of business is not an order of business at all. The pharaoh and I can pretty much take care of ourselves and all you would need to do is get groceries or something. I mean, it isn't like we are two and can't walk." Everyone looked and nodded in agreement. There really was no reason to discuss that. Seeing this, Bakura continued. "So, can we get going now? I got up early and want to rest somewhere. I'm also getting tired of being in such close proximity to the pharaoh for so long." Without Ryo saying anything Bakura stepped out the door and was gone. Ryo got up and went to the door too but did so much slower than Bakura had. He was just about to go through the door when a voice stopped him.

"Are you sure that you will be ok Ryo?" Atem asked in a concerned way. Ryo looked back at everyone and slowly nodded and left. Once the door had closed, everyone looked at Atem.

"He looked sad." Tea pointed out.

"Yeah. You think he will ok?" Yugi asked Atem.

"Yes. He should be. Bakura isn't any less of a threat than he used to be but he is more docile or at least not as likely to do anything. He hasn't been causing me any serious problems anyway."

"Well, now that that is settled, would you like me to show you where your room is Atem?" Mr. Mouto asked, smiling.

"That's alright; I know where the guest room is. That is, unless it has changed places or something."

"Alright, I don't know about you guys but I say that this is cause for some form of party." Joey said standing up.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because our buddy just showed up unexpectedly. We don't get to see him that much so this is really great. Now, what kind of food do you guys have lying around here?" Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen. Mr. Mouto quickly followed to make sure that Joey didn't clean them out. The rest of the group stayed in the living room just talking and laughing and hanging out and enjoying everyone else's company. They also got more details from Atem on the spell and how everyone in Egypt was doing. The only thing that was evident by the time that Joey brought out the food was that this was going to be a very interesting few weeks.

Twilightknight1594: Alright, I know that this wasn't all that funny but please note that it says adventure too so just bear with me. I hope you enjoyed this one and I hope to see you for the next one.

Bakura: You need comedy help.

Atem: Bakura!

Twilightknight1594: He actually might have a point there. Oh, well. See ya later guys.


	6. A Kidnapper on the Loose

Twilightknight1594: Ok, I know that the last chapter wasn't all that interesting, but this is where the story really does pick up. Thanks for sticking with it so long though, your patience is about to be rewarded.

Bakura: You torment me I'll kill you. The pharaoh is ok to mess with though.

Atem: Bakura!

Twilightknight1594: Please don't fight guys. Enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

Ryo started walking down the sparsely populated street and sighed. /_Why me? Really, isn't there some way to get rid of him? Visiting is fine but this is nuts./ _

"Took you long enough!" Ryo looked up and saw Bakura leaning against a brick wall of a store looking annoyed.

"You waited for me?" Ryo asked, getting suspicious and actually a little surprised. Bakura stood up and started walking beside him maintaining his annoyed look and keeping his arms crossed.

"Yes. I don't need you freaking out because you can't find me or something." Ryo was really getting suspicious now.

"Why would I do that? You can take care of yourself. You made that perfectly clear." Ryo said, trying to seem like he didn't care.

"You freak out more easily than my mother. She really doesn't now but when I was originally this little she really did." Bakura took a moment to think and shuddered. "That wasn't fun."

"Well now that is a shocker." Ryo said, getting a little brave and quietly laughing.

"What?"

"The King of Thieves is afraid of his mother!" Ryo started laughing and Bakura got red and irritated.

"I AM NOT!" Bakura yelled but Ryo just kept laughing.

/_Maybe this won't be so bad after all./ _Ryo thought as he laughed. "Come on. I'm still in the same place so it isn't much farther." Bakura looked up at him, still annoyed but followed Ryo to his house without another word. Once there Bakura did the same thing he had done at Yugi's: jump on the couch. Ryo just gave him a funny look for a few moments but decided not to disturb him. /_He must have gotten up very early./_ Ryo had no idea how far Kul Elna was from the pharaoh's palace but he knew it had to be far so Bakura needed a rest, especially now. However, as Ryo thought about the situation, he got an idea. He smiled. _/I'll pay for it later, but then again, when will I have this opportunity again?/ _After that thought, Ryo ran to set things up for what could be the most dangerous thing you could do to the King of Thieves.

**At Yugi's House:**

Everyone save for Bakura and Ryo was sitting around the coffee table and eating the treats that Joey and Mr. Mouto had made and telling stories and random things that friends do when they get together. They hadn't even noticed what time it was until Joey looked at the clock.

"Wow. Hey guys, it is 5:30."

"Time flys when you're having fun." Yugi said, now looking at the clock too.

"Yeah, but Tristan should be here by now. He said he'd get here as soon as he was done with his dad and that was three hours ago." Joey said, looking around. "Maybe I should call him." Joey got up to go to the phone and almost got there, save for the fact that right after that the front door flew open and he got hit in the face.

/WHAM!/ Joey was frozen for a few minutes and then slowly slid down.

"Joey are you ok?" Atem asked, looking over the back of the couch while sitting on his knees.

"Never…better." Joey said a little stunned. Everyone looked at the door and saw that it was actually Tristan who had hit Joey. He was now looking down at Joey and looking pretty sorry.

"Woops. Didn't see ya. Sorry man." Tristan said while rubbing the back of his head. Joey shook it off and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to just fling doors open?! You could hurt somebody!"

"Yeah, but fortunately the person behind the door has a very hard head, so no worries." This comment resulted in a punch to the head from a now completely conscious Joey and laughter from everyone else.

"If you ask me you both have pretty hard heads." Tea said, causing both Joey and Tristan to stop fighting and look up.

"HEY!"

"Alright guys come on. Tristan, why were you so late?" This got Tristan to look right at Yugi who he thought had sounded a little more authoritative than usual. At least, there was something different from the normal in what Yugi had said.

"Uh…Tristan, why are you looking at me like that?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, you just reminded me a little bit of the pharaoh then Yug." Yugi blinked for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Perhaps it was the pharaoh." Tristan then started to get a little creeped out.

"Ok, dude since when did you learn how to throw your voice? Or…is there a ghost in here who sounds like you and is trying to act like the pharaoh?!" Tristan started darting around the room, looking everywhere. Even if that place happened to be the cookie jar. Joey then came up behind Tristan, causing him to jump about ten feet in the air. "Dude, don't do that! The ghost might catch on!"

"Tristan, there's no ghost. And anyway, what would a ghost be doin' in the cookie jar?" Tristan thought for a moment and then answered.

"Well ghosts can like cookies, can't they? And anyway, if there isn't a ghost and Yugi can't throw his voice then what is it?" Then Tristan felt a small tug on his pants and looked down.

"Hello." What looked like a miniature version of Yugi said. Tristan looked at him, then Yugi, and back to the person down at his feet and then back to Yugi.

"Dude, have you been hiding a little brother or cousin or something? He looks just like you." At this Yugi laughed.

"No Tristan, that's the pharaoh."

"HUH?!" Tristan looked down at Atem and saw that he was just smiling up at him.

"Surprise."

"Ok, it's like this: Atem and Bakura got a spell put on 'em that makes 'em younger and until it wears off they are going to be staying here because it's supposed to be safer." Tristan just looked at Joey when he got done and then looked back down at Atem.

"Then we may have a little problem." That made everyone look surprised.

"Why Tristan?" Atem asked. No one else had been opposed to this, so why was Tristan?

"Because of what I just learned from my dad. You see, since he's a detective he handles a lot of big cases and he was telling me about this one that he's working on before I came here. It involves a guy who has a record of kidnapping kids who just broke out of jail and they can't find him."

"Are you serious?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. It's really not safe, even if it is the pharaoh and Bakura we're talking about." Then Atem looked down at Atem. "Dude, no offense, but you're really short, even for a five year old. You also sound a lot like Yugi." Atem gave Tristan a small glare.

"Thanks for the reminder." /_Not./_ "What other information do you have on the kidnapper?" Atem asked, getting the conversation away from his condition.

"Well…he is about 6'4", has black hair, is pretty thin but knows judo, and is supposed to be good with disguises. No one ever knows what he really looks like but that is what one person who escaped him said he looked like. Other than that it is a mystery."

"And how many people has he kidnapped?" Atem asked.

"Eleven. Dad didn't fill me in on the details about them, but I know only one escaped without any harm." This got everyone looking worried. Then Atem thought of something.

"We should probably alert Bakura and Ryo to the situation. They should be on the look-out too."

"You're probably right. However, knowing Bakura, Ryo has probably already lost him. Who knows when he could get back." Tea said, worried.

"We'll tell him anyway so that he can tell Bakura when he gets back, if he's gone." Mr. Mouto said as he got to the phone and dialed.

"I hope Bakura doesn't go out looking for him after we tell him." Yugi said.

"He shouldn't. At least, he has no reason to do it. It doesn't really help him and it would just cause him problems. I don't think he would have the patience for that." Atem said, now back on the couch and slouching.

"Ok, thanks Ryo. Be safe and watch Bakura." Mr. Mouto hung up the phone and turned around and looked right at Atem who now seemed to be nodding off. "Oh no, you don't. You're not falling asleep until you get some clean clothes on. I'll be right back." Mr. Mouto was up the stairs and back down in about five minutes, only now he was holding a clean outfit for Atem to wear. It consisted of a simple t-shirt and some shorts. The t-shirt had a small puppy dog on it saying 'Bow wow.' and was mostly a deep blue. The shorts were the same color blue.

"Aw. That puppy is so cute." Tea said.

"Grandpa, why do you still have that." Yugi asked, now slightly embarrassed by Tea's remark and Joey and Tristan's snickering.

"Oh, I just wanted to keep it to remember a time when you were smaller than me. Now, I have to look up at you." Mr. Mouto sighed and then looked over at Atem. "I hope it fits but you look like you're the same size as Yugi at that age so here. Put this on so you don't get…whatever is all over you on the couch." Atem looked down and noticed exactly to what extent he was covered in condiments. It wasn't pretty. But all the same, he wasn't thrilled to be forced into a shirt with a dog on the front. When he got back from the bathroom after changing, he wasn't all that thrilled with the reaction of the shirt either.

"Aw. That's even cuter on you Atem." Tea said.

"Yeah. It looks ok. At least it doesn't smell like ketchup." /_Atem nodded. At least there's that./ _Atem looked over at Yugi and saw that he was mouthing the word 'Sorry,' to him. Atem wasn't sure why he was apologizing since at five he probably didn't have much say in what he wore, but all the same he nodded in recognition.

"Now, I think I will go upstairs. For some reason I'm tired all of a sudden."

"Maybe being turned into a five year old is more tiring than you thought." Joey said.

"Maybe. See you later everyone." Atem said as he went up the stairs. When he got to the guest room at the end of the hall he climbed up onto the bed and just laid there. It was really comfy, and just what he was looking for. /_I hope things are going this smoothly for Bakura./ _was his last thought before falling asleep.

**Ryo's House:**

Ryo walked back up the hall after hanging up the phone from talking with Mr. Mouto. He had been getting the guest room ready for Bakura for later that night, if he ever woke up. He had been asleep for an hour and as much as Ryo acknowledged that he needed it, he also didn't want him up all night. As he went into the living room he saw that Bakura was already awake and sitting on the couch yawning.

"You're phone has a loud ring. Who was that?" Bakura asked.

"That was Yugi's grandpa. He said that there was a kidnapper on the loose and to stay indoors or at least be aware while outside."

"Ha! Probably just some small time guy who has no life and got bored so he wanted some publicity. He'll get caught."

"Yes, but the fact is that he isn't. He kidnapped eleven people before they got him the first time. He is a real threat." Ryo said, trying to get the importance of this across to Bakura, who was busy acting superior.

"And what did he do to these people?"

"Um…I don't know. Mr. Mouto didn't say."

"Well, have you heard about it?" Ryo thought for a minute and looked a bit stumped.

"No. I cant say that I have. What does that have to do with this though?"

"If he isn't bad enough for the public to be notified other than from a private source than he can't be that dangerous. Like I said, a nobody who has no life and is bored. He won't last long." Ryo looked at Bakura for a moment.

"How did you know it was from a private source? He could have seen that on the news."

"Yes, but then he wouldn't have called to tell you with all that information. Also, one of the pharaoh's friends is related to a detective and his absence was probably related to this. When he got there he told them and then they told you." Ryo looked at him for a minute, a bit surprised. "That is what being a thief for five thousand years gets you. You pay attention to detail." Bakura then hoped down from the couch and went into the kitchen. "Is there anything to eat in here or will we have to get something?" Ryo just stood there and shook his head.

/_So I'm not only dealing with a mini thief but also a mini Sherlock Holmes. Oh fun. Now I definitely won't be able to get anything by him./ _Ryo walked into the kitchen to help Bakura, hoping that they would be able to avoid any problems even if Bakura did blow this off as nothing. He might be the King of Thieves but kidnappers were different and in Bakura's and Atem's current state, more dangerous.

* * *

Twilghtknight1594: I hope this makes up for the last one.

Bakura: Well, now this is interesting.

Atem: A blue puppy saying "Bow wow"?

Twilightknight1594: Yeah. I've seen stuff like that. At least in my mind it's a cute shirt. It's also all Mr. Mouto has so you're pretty much stuck. See ya later world.


	7. The Kidnapper Arrives

Twilightknight1594: Ok everyone, chapter 7 has arrived.

Bakura: It's not like you need to announce it.

Atem: Do you have to be negative all the time or what?

Bakura: There are a lot of things that require negativity. Also, it just helps to balance everything out.

Atem: This doesn't require it. Everyone, please just read the chapter and avoid Bakura's negative attitude. He's not having a good day.

* * *

Everyone knows that when a small child goes to sleep early they end up waking up at some odd hour of the early morning, and that is exactly what happened to Atem. Slowly, Atem opened his eyes and saw only black. At first he thought this was some other side-effect of the spell since he remembered falling asleep on his back, but then realized that he had rolled over and was now clutching the nearby pillow and lying on his side. Sitting up, Atem stretched drowsily and looked at the clock and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning.

/_Great. Apparently I went to bed too early. I guess I could try to go back to sleep, but I don't feel tired. I'm sure that everyone else has gone home and that Yugi and Mr. Mouto are asleep and I don't want to disturb them./ _While Atem was trying to decide what to do when he suddenly got a reminder that he didn't eat dinner. _Grumble_, _grumble_. His stomach had apparently waited enough. /_I guess that decided what I am going to do. Maybe eating will somehow make me sleepy again./ _

Quietly tip-toeing down the hall and down the stairs so that he wouldn't wake up the rest of the Mouto household, Atem slowly made his way to the kitchen. Once there he started digging through the fridge, which had already been thoroughly emptied that evening, until he managed to find a stray apple and some orange juice. After struggling to climb up onto the stool by the small island in the kitchen without dropping anything, Atem got comfortable and started eating. It took him a good hour to do all of this, find a stool to stand on, and wash up to go back to bed, but as soon as he was stepping down from the stool Atem heard a strange noise outside. He paused, and looked at the window and saw nothing but the dawn breaking.

_/Must have been a bird./ _Atem then continued to put things away and was about to exit the kitchen when he heard the sound again, only it was louder this time, and it didn't sound like a bird. Atem quickly grabbed the stool and drug it over to the door and this time looked out the window from a closer point of view than he had before. He would have gone outside normally, but in his current state he couldn't risk it. He didn't see anything and was about to step down when all of a sudden a face popped in front of his, taking Atem completely by surprise and making him fall back and give a small gasp of surprise. He looked at the man in the window and saw that he wasn't wearing a mask. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes which looked almost crazed. He was probably about 5' 7" give or take an inch and looked to be in his mid-thirties due to worry lines on his face but a lack of any gray hair starting to form. He also had the shadow's under his eyes from either long hours of work or, if he was indeed crazy, just being up late and doing who knows what or drugs.

/_What is he doing here?!/ _Atem thought, still a bit shocked. Then a thought hit him. /_What was it that Tristan had said yesterday?/ _Atem thought about it for a while and then it came to him. /_He said that there was a kidnapper on the loose. They haven't been able to catch him. Tristan didn't give any description but I know that this guy can't be here to window shop. He's after me, and in this state I cant do anything but run./ _As Atem thought that, the door swung open and hit the wall behind it with a thud, leaving a hole the size of the door knob and making a noise loud enough to wake the dead, or at least that is what it seemed like in the quiet of the early morning. More importantly, it meant that the kidnapper had made his way into the game shop, and was now on his way for Atem.

/_Ra help me./ _Atem scrabbled backwards and tried to get some distance between him and the intruder until he realized that it was no use. The man was walking fast and was not going to give Atem the opportunity to get Mr. Mouto or Yugi, so Atem decided to fight back. He managed to get to the storage closet and pulled out a broom. Then he stood and swung the broom at the intruder's head. This made the intruder step backwards so Atem swung again, this time hitting the man and causing him to fall backwards. Atem took this opportunity to run upstairs and try to wake-up the person nearest to the top of the stairs, who happened to be Mr. Mouto, however he didn't actually have to do anything because by this time Mr. Mouto and Yugi were at the top of the stairs. Given, they were a bit groggy and had no clue as to what was going on but they were better than nothing.

"Atem…what's going on?" Yugi said, as he rubbed his right eye as if to clear it of something unknown. Mr. Mouto just yawned and nearly fell asleep right there until Atem got his breath back and was able to answer.

"You know…that guy…that Tristan told us about?" Atem was still breathing irregularly. Yugi's head popped up at the question.

"You mean the kidnapper guy? What about him?" Yugi was getting a bit nervous and it was evident in his voice.

"He's…downstairs…In the kitchen..." That was all that the Mouto's needed to know as both Yugi and Mr. Mouto ran down the stairs to try to catch the man. However, they got there too late. By the time they got there the only evidence that there had been anyone in there at all was the dirty dishes, a stray broom and stool, and the hole in the wall behind the still open door. The three just stood there for a moment and looked out the door into the bright sunlight now pouring in and illuminating the previously dark kitchen. After a few seconds, Mr. Mouto and Atem went outside while Yugi called the police. However, no trace was found of the person in terms of fingerprints and DNA and the description didn't help since he had previously been incarcerated. In other words, by the time the police left they had nothing new and nothing to go on. They did, however, compliment Atem's investigative skills and memory when giving the physical description. Apparently, no five-year-old had ever seemed to remember that much or had been able to guess a man's age and height like that. That just got an ironic smile from Atem. They left fifteen minutes after seven o'clock which gave everyone a few hours to sleep since it was Sunday and there was no school and the game shop didn't open till ten o'clock that day, which was very welcome after the morning's events. Everyone just ended up falling asleep on the various chairs and the couch that had been either moved into or already had been in the living room.

**11:00 AM- Bakura Household:**

Bakura woke up that morning and immediately jumped up. He looked around at his surroundings and then calmed down as the previous day's events began to resurface in his memory.

/_Great. Just what I needed. First my sister decides to surprise me with a visit to her little friend Mana, then I get "frog-tackled" as his highness so eloquently put it, and now I am stuck staying here with Ryou for what could be three weeks. Great./ _Bakura sat back down on the bed in the guest room and just thought for a few seconds. He had no idea what was going to happen, although it would probably be dull, and he had no idea how to do things in this state. His normal day began with his riding out to some village and stealing breakfast. Today, there was no village to steal from and no horse to ride. Just two feet and a refrigerator that may have nothing of worth in it. _/Oh well. I have faced worse. At least I won't be in any near-death situations just by going out my front door./ _Bakura slid off the bed with a quiet thud and he started to walk, or move in a way that resembled a walk but looked to be more like a stalk, and made his way to the door. However, on his way to the door, he had to avoid kicking all of the stuffed animals that were lying everywhere. They weren't Ryou's stuffed animals, but Amane's. Ryou's younger sister who had died in a car crash a few years before he had received the Millennium Ring from his father. It had been left untouched ever since that day and had an almost sacred feeling to it, but Ryou had allowed Bakura to stay in there, since his couch was a bit too old and Ryou wanted him to stay away from his room. Of course, that wasn't how Ryou had put it, and admittedly Bakura was a bit surprised at the gesture, but it wasn't anything that he was going to act on. Looking around, the ground near the white chest of drawers adjacent to the bed had all manner of stuffed teddy bears and bunnies, some wearing tutu's, and one unicorn. The unicorn had been Amane's favorite and as such it got a place at the top of the pile. Ryou had once said that it was because Amane had said that it was the princess of all stuffeddom and that Amane herself was the queen. The other furniture in the room was white too with gold patterns on the doors or drawers. The closet contained a few dresses and skirts, but also some t-shirts and skorts since Amane had like to play with the boys and that had involved things that skirts and dresses just didn't allow, like racing. The carpet was pink and the walls were a pale purple. You could definitely tell that it had been a little girl's room. Finally getting sick at all the pink, Bakura left the room and made his way to the kitchen.

To his surprise, Ryou was already up and had made breakfast, which consisted of all kinds of things from bacon to pancakes to fruit and cereal. There were also several different drinks like milk and orange juice. Bakura looked at the mini breakfast buffet and was a bit caught off guard. He had expected nothing and to have to wait for Ryou to get up to make him go to the store, but now he had so much food in the room he had no idea what to do with it all. Catching sight of Ryou watching him from the far end of the table he quickly regained his demeanor and tried to look as cold and serious as possible.

"So, what do you think?" Ryo asked cheerfully. He had decided to start the morning with a good mood and get Bakura happy and hope that it lasted for the rest of the day. Of course, the response was not what he had hoped it would be.

"I think that either you are trying to start a restaurant or have turned into a pig. Really, do you think that you can possibly eat all of this and live afterward?" Ryou sighed. He was disappointed that his plan had failed, but on the bright side Bakura was not near as threatening when he was little than he was as an adult.

"I made all of this because I didn't know what you would want and since you probably don't get a lot at home, being a thief and all I thought that I could give you an opportunity to take whatever you wanted and as much as you wanted of it. If you don't then I'll just shove it all into the refrigerator anyway so it will be there tomorrow morning anyway. Now, I suggest that you eat before it gets cold." After that Ryou walked out of the kitchen and into his room and shut the door, leaving Bakura a bit speechless. /_Well, that was a bit unexpected./ _Then, he looked back up at the mini buffet. /_Might as well not let it go to waste./ _Bakura found the plates and started cramming things on it, grabbed some orange juice and sat at the empty table and ate alone, all while feeling a bit bad about what had just taken place. /_Darn him. Why cant he just suck it up and deal with it? I guess I will have to watch it. I don't want him to stop doing things for me on my vacation, after all. Now, how to fix this situation…/ _Bakura's thoughts trailed off and he stared at his plate, deep in thought, until Ryou came running in with the phone, causing him to jump about 5 inches off of his chair. He apparently not heard the phone.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?! Do you like running around like a madman or have you actually lost it?!"

"Sorry…but it's Atem and he said that it was very important. There was a break in at the game shop and I guess I overreacted."

"Fine. Give me the phone. If the pharaoh wants to wine about something he might as well wine to someone who can actually take it." Taking the phone, Bakura scowled and sat in his chair in his usual style and glared at the wall. "What do you want pharaoh? Did a little thief break in and disturb you and your precious little family?" One the other end of the phone, Atem just gave a look to Yugi that asked why he had ever thought that Bakura would be helpful.

"Very funny tomb robber, but this is actually important, that is, unless you don't care about someone trying to take me out before you get another chance." This made Bakura sit up and drop his glare. The silence on the other end of the phone made Atem smirk. His plan had evidently worked and he now had the Thief King's attention. "Are you still there?"

"Of course I am. What happened?" Bakura listened as Atem relayed the entire story to him and with each second he got more and more ticked until…"Alright, enough. I'm coming over." Then he hung the phone up with a click and hopped down from the chair. "We're leaving." Bakura walked past Ryou, expecting him to follow, but when he didn't Bakura turned back around. "What are you waiting for?"

"Well…I was thinking that you might want to change clothes first since you are still wearing the same thing as yesterday and it is covered in…well…everything." Bakura looked down at himself and rolled his eyes. He had to admit, he didn't like looking like a human hotdog.

"Fine. What do you have?"

"Well, it isn't exactly mine." At that Bakura looked and spoke like he was mocking Ryou.

"Why Ryou, don't tell me that you have taken to stealing."

"Of course not! I would never do that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well…follow me." Ryou started walking down the hall and Bakura followed, not knowing what Ryou had planned.

**12:30- Mouto Household:**

"Where is he? I called him an hour ago and he still isn't here. Do you think he lied?" Atem asked everyone in the room. He had also called Joey, Tristan, and Tea to fill them in on events.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Joey said from the chair.

"Maybe he just got caught up in something." Tea offered.

"Yes, but what is that something? With him it probably isn't anything good." Atem replied.

"Maybe, but he has Ryou with him. How much trouble could he get in?" Tea said, trying to be cheerful. Atem was about to respond but was interrupted by a knock at the door and Ryou announcing their arrival.

"Finally." Atem hopped down and opened the door, not expecting what was waiting for him behind it.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Sorry I took so long to update. However, I promise many new updates coming soon.

Bakura: The sooner the better. Then it will be over.

Atem: At least she didn't do anything to you.

Bakura: She made it look like I gave a care about whether Ryou was mad or not. Like I care at all about that boy.

Atem: Uh huh. Well, thanks for reading and I hope to see you next time.


	8. Bakura, criminal expert

Twilightknight1594: Ok, next chapter.

Atem: And she guarantees comedy in this one.

Twilightknight1594: Where's Bakura?

Atem: I thought it best not to tell him about this. I know what you're planning so for both our sakes…I dealt with him.

Twilightknight1594: How?

(Hears muffled yells in Egyptian from outside)

Twilightknight1594: Pharaoh!

Atem: …It had to be done.

* * *

Atem opened the door quickly, out of both frustration and pent up anxiety. He had wanted to tell Bakura about this and get his professional opinion on the matter since he himself was a criminal, but that wasn't going to happen if he didn't show up. However, what was behind the door caught him off-guard. Ryou stood there in one of his more familiar outfits of a blue and white striped shirt and blue over-shirt with blue jeans, but in front of him was not a little boy with white hair, but what looked like a black blob. After a few seconds the blob moved to reveal that it was indeed Bakura under a black sheet.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that I invited the Grim Reaper." Atem said out of annoyance.

"I don't believe you did either."

"Then why do I have someone who looks like him outside the front door?"

"I've come for the old man!" Atem just stood in shock for a second while he heard someone, probably Joey, spit out his drink in shock.

"BAKURA!" Atem yelled, getting very angry.

"Well, you asked for it. That is what you get for mocking me. There was nothing clean in the house so I have to cover my old clothes up with this. Now move out of my way." Bakura shoved past Atem and began to walk into the room but Tristan, who was making his way from the crime scene, stepped on the black sheet and revealed what was underneath, which turned out to not be the same clothing as yesterday.

"Oh my…what are you wearing?!" Atem almost fell backwards at the sight. Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing and stared, because there in the middle of the walkway, was Bakura dressed in a pink, frilly dress. It had frills on the sleeves and on the bottom of the skirt, and it was pink all the way through with a flower pattern bordering the bottom. Bakura paused in mid-step and looked like he couldn't move. Ryou was just giggling to himself and getting redder and redder. Then Joey and Tristan joined in, followed by a small giggle from Tea and Yugi. Then Mr. Mouto decided to join in and finally Atem could bear it no more. He did fall back and started laughing with the rest of them. Meanwhile, Bakura was trying to glare but seeing that it was losing its effect with the presence of the dress, he turned to the next best thing.

"BE SILENT RIGHT NOW!!!" Everyone stopped for a second and then started laughing again.

"I'm sorry man, but that is just too funny." Joey said, now stopping.

"Yeah, sorry about laughing, but this is just…so unexpected." Tristan said as he moved to the couch.

"If you're so sorry then give me the sheet back!" Tristan looked down and saw that he was dragging the sheet along with him, and quickly returned it to Bakura who was now at what looked like his maximum of embarrassment and rage. Seeing this Atem regained his self-control and stood up.

"Sorry about that. Um…how about you sit on the stool over there..?" Atem was trying his hardest not to start laughing again and not to be intimidated by the killing-glare that was being sent directly at him. Bakura walked over and pulled the stool far from everyone else in the room and finally sat down and kept glaring at everyone. Only Atem noticed that it was similar to him sitting at the head of a table, which would be his way of trying to regain some form of supremacy over everyone.

/_Ok… well, this should be interesting./ _Atem followed suit and pulled his small stool to the opposite position, and held Bakura's glare with his own, making everyone aware of their silent contest. The people in the room just glanced from one to the other, expecting something to happen, but nothing did until Atem closed his eyes and ended it. /_This is pointless. We have more important matters to discuss./ _

"Ok, well seeing as you have finally arrived I guess we should get this started."

"Yes, I believe you said something about a run-in with a certain kidnapper on the phone. What you didn't say was why you wanted me here."

"I was going to before you hung-up. You're the only criminal we actually know so we were hoping that you might be able to tell us a few things from the scene that the police couldn't."

"And why would I be able to do that? I'm a thief, not a kidnapper. I steal jewels, and money, and food, and everything else you could think of, but not people. And besides, why would I want to do that?"

"You seemed pretty worried about someone trying to get to me before you did."

"Yes, but then it hit me that if this amateur does it for me then I can move on to other things. It works out perfectly Pharaoh. Well, for me that is. For you and your guardians…not so much." Bakura sat on his stool in a mock-thinking position and acting like he was actually thinking about this as a bad side effect of his plan. Then he gave his cocky smirk and gave a casual glance back toward Atem. "Oh well, someone has to lose, right?" Atem was about to give some form of counterargument but then remembered something. Something he could use to his advantage.

"Are you the King of Thieves or not? You should be able to tell us something about this. That is, unless I have over-estimated your abilities and you are unworthy of your self-given title. In that case I guess we'll just assume that he is the better criminal and has outclassed you and that you are no help." Bakura blinked at that for a second and then looked very offended.

"Oh, very funny Pharaoh. Do you really think that I will fall for that? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"A very prideful one." Bakura sat there and thought on that for a second and then finally slid off of the stool and walked into the kitchen.

"Get in here Pharaoh! I'm not going to carry you and I certainly can't move this into the living room so move it!" Atem just smirked and walked into the kitchen. His plan had worked. The only person on Earth whose pride was stronger than his was Bakura's and they both knew it. If Bakura had a chance to outclass another criminal, more likely than not, he would. Even if he knew he was being baited into it. Atem slowly walked up behind Bakura and watched him at work. Interestingly enough, he looked like he was taking it seriously. He examined the door, paying special attention to the lock and the two door knobs, and then looked at the hole in the wall. Then he looked over at Atem and the others that had joined him, looked back at the door, and then walked towards Atem until he was about a foot away and looked at him like he had just wasted his time. Then he looked up at Tristan.

"Well? Do you have anything?" Tristan said, getting to be a bit uncomfortable from the look he was getting.

"Yeah, don't keep us I suspense." Joey said from behind Yugi.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is who you people have been trying to catch and are failing? This guy is even more of an amateur than I thought." Bakura said.

"What are you talking about? He is one of the most wanted men in Japan, not to mention how long it took to catch him the first time." Tristan said, getting a little angry.

"Just tell us what you have found and save the comments Bakura." Atem was not getting a little irritated too. Bakura glanced back at him and then went back over to the door.

"You see this door knob? Well, if you look at the lock you can see that he made no effort to pick it. The tumblers are how they should be. Normally there would be some kind of scratching inside; unless they did it all the way which would make it look like a key had been used. However, since there is a hole in the wall I think it's safe to say that didn't happen."

"Yeah. We have that Bakura. We aren't blind you know." Tristan said, getting even more annoyed.

"Yes, but did you ever think of the significance behind that?" Tristan looked at him for a minute and then slowly shook his head. Rolling his eyes, Bakura turned back to the door and continued with his explanation. "It either means that he doesn't know how, making him and idiot; he didn't bother to learn, making him a very lazy idiot; or he just doesn't care. He doesn't seem to be worried about if he leaves evidence behind or if he wakes people up. Normally, that would be mistake number one. For this guy it just means he's just cocky." Everyone just looked at him for a second, making Bakura get a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"We're just tryin' to figure out when you turned into a detective." Joey said, a bit amazed.

"Well, when you're a thief for so long you learn how to figure things like this out."

"Why? Is it important?" Tea asked from the kitchen table where she, Ryou, and Yugi had taken a seat.

"Because if you don't know the trademarks of certain people then you could get killed. Also, you have to know how to not screw-up and this is a combination of about five different screw-ups. For instance, he did this in daylight. Everyone knows that darkness is the best cover. Also, he made too much noise and, if his highness is right, then he didn't wear a mask, letting people know who he is and exactly who to look for."

"You don't wear a mask. Doesn't that mean that you have been breaking these so called rules Bakura?" Atem was now leaning against the counter, or at least the bottom of it, and even though he found what Bakura was saying to be interesting he was getting tired of Bakura acting like he was some kind of genius detective. King of Thieves he may be, but he doesn't have to talk to his friends like they were all idiots.

"I'm the exception Pharaoh. I want you to know it if it's me and as for if I get caught, I can always let myself right back out." Bakura gave Atem his usually over confident smirk as he said it, knowing that it bothered him to know that he couldn't ever effectively catch Bakura. He had tried in the past during the early stages of their 'alliance' as they like to call it was set in stone, but Bakura would always pop right back up somewhere in the palace or around the city ready to make a fool out of the guardians and Atem by rubbing it in their faces.

"Fine. What else did you get?"

"Well, since you tripped him with a broom I'd be willing to say that he is in bad shape. Either that or he's blind and just didn't see it. However he probably goes to the gym. Guessing by the depth of that hole he is strong." He turned back to Atem. "Would you say he kicked the door in or he rammed it?"

"I'd say he kicked it since when it came open he was standing there and not rushing in."

"Then we know how he got away. He can probably run fast if he has the strength to kick a dead-bolted door in."

"That's right. He used to be a participant in the yearly triathlon." Tristan said, a bit surprised.

"Really? That's cool. But that also means that this guy is gonna be a pain. If he's that quick and stuff then how are we gonna catch him?" Joey asked, taking everyone a bit off guard. He looked around and was surprised that they hadn't thought of it before. "Oh come on! Some crazy guy attacks our buddy and you guys don't think we should go and do somethin' about it?"

"Joey, the police are already taking care of it. We should just stay out of it." Yugi said.

"Yes, it'd be too dangerous." Ryou agreed.

"I cant believe this. We've taken on all kinds of psychos and bad guys and you are afraid of a little kidnapper?!"

"They're right Joey. It would be too dangerous. You should just leave it to the proper authorities. They will catch him in time." Atem said, trying to get Joey from getting himself into the kind of trouble that his impulsiveness had been known to get him into before.

"Yeah, and besides, if you do something and get into a situation that you cant get out of and it leads to you getting put into the hospital how will Serenity take that? Or better yet, what if you get kidnapped yourself? He doesn't just stick to kids you know." Tristan said, trying to do the same thing as Atem.

"Someone would want him?" That caused Tristan to snicker a bit but just got an angry look from just about everyone in the room save for Joey, who just started bragging about himself in this sort of Superman-style pose.

"Of course someone would want me! Who wouldn't?! I'm smart, I can fight, not to mention that I'm a world famous duelist! I'd be a perfect target!" Everyone just stared at him for a moment and then Tristan reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I hate to break this to ya, but the only duelist people recognize here is Yugi. I mean, most don't even know your name, let alone that you're a duelist. Also, last time I checked, you're grades weren't top notch. And as for fighting…" Tristan was cut off by Joey grabbing him by the collar.

"Alright! I get it!" Atem looked back over at Bakura, during this little exchange and saw that he had his hand to his forehead, obviously thinking that Joey and Tristan were complete idiots. Atem walked over to him to get out of Joey and Tristan's way, and to see what, if anything, else he had found.

"So, is that it?" Bakura looked back up at him and put his hand down and looked back at the scene behind him once more before nodding.

"I think it is pretty straight forward." Then, Bakura looked back at Joey and Tristan. "How on Earth have they kept from killing each other for so long?"

"They're just messing around. They'll stop in a minute." Sure enough, as soon as Atem had spoken Joey and Tristan started to calm down. Once they did and everyone had their laugh Joey got the idea of going out for lunch. Everyone decided to go save for Bakura and Atem, who said they had things to discuss. On the way out Tristan looked back and added one more thing.

"Ok guys, if you find anything let us know. And also, don't go looking for him. I mean it. I know you guys could handle it normally but under these conditions…it would be safer to leave it to the proper authorities. Ok guys?" They both nodded and Tristan chased after everyone. Bakura stood next to the door-way and listened until he heard the door slam shut and gave what could have been taken as a sigh of relief.

"Can you please explain to me how I ever got caught up with you people?" Atem just laughed a little and, with a big smirk on his face, he gave his reply.

"I'm not sure Bakura. Last time I checked you missed us." Bakura sneered but dropped the discussion. He had other things to handle.

"I'm coming back tonight. Be ready around midnight. If you're not I am dragging you out of bed, down the stairs, and leaving you by a dumpster somewhere on the other side of town." Atem just stared at him for a moment and blinked like Bakura had spoken in a foreign language he had never even heard of. "What are you staring at?!"

"I'm sorry but when someone threatens me for no good reason then it is a bit of a surprise. Just what are you talking about Bakura? You can't really be considering going out and looking for this guy. Especially at midnight."

"Awww. Is someone here afraid that the boogey-man will get you? Or maybe some evil spirits from the Netherworld? Come on! You may look like a five-year-old but you're not!"

"I know that Bakura but we can't go against the authorities here and Tristan's word."

"Oh, of course not. The great pharaoh would hate to have his precious perfect record stained by the terrible offence of not listening to Tristan Taylor! Who's word has apparently become law sometime between our last visit and the present time." Atem sighed a frustrated sigh and motioned for Bakura to take a seat at the kitchen table on one side while Atem sat on the other side facing him.

"Listen, I'm as unhappy about staying and not doing anything as you are, if not more so, but it's not like how it is in Egypt. For one, I have no power here so if we get caught then there is nothing keeping us out of unwanted trouble. Also, even if I did agree to this then we would probably do more harm than good."

"We're chasing down a kidnapper who, although he is very unskilled, is running around Domino and driving the police and the city's citizens mad with fear. Now, how can aiding the authorities be anything but good?"

"I don't know, maybe…by being kidnapped ourselves! I mean, think Bakura. I know that normally we'd be a force to reckon with but now if we did find him what would happen? I'll tell you what. He would pick us up and throw us wherever he puts his other captives just like Joey and Yugi did to stop us from fighting yesterday. We would be helpless. You didn't even start being a thief until you were eight. Three years older than right now. That makes a big difference Bakura, believe it or not and as much as I would love to stop this man there is really nothing we can do." Bakura, for once, looked like he was taking what Atem said seriously. He thought for a few minutes, sitting in the chair with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Then he stood up, once again making Atem stare at him like he had gone crazy.

"Alright, fine. For once I believe that you have a point pharaoh. However, what if we never actually get close enough to be kidnapped? He'll never even know that we are there." Atem cocked one eyebrow up and seemed to get interested.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"I mean that since we cant do anything in a face-to-face confrontation we can at least follow him around town. We can start tonight by trying to find him, get to know his regular haunts, and once we do that we can follow him to where he is holding people hostage and tell these authorities that you seem to be so caught up in following and the job is done. No one gets kidnapped, and no one gets in trouble." Atem sat in the chair for a moment and thought. He knew that Bakura was sneaky enough to pull it off and he was not that far behind. So long as they didn't get too close, it could work.

"Alright." Atem said with a nod. "I guess we could do that. Only if we don't get too close. I don't want to be this guy's next captive." This made Bakura get his infamous cocky grin on his face which made Atem sorry he had agreed.

"Ha! Now we'll get to show this pathetic excuse of a criminal how it's done. At least the sneaking part." /_Like we'll stick to that./ _

"Now, here's a question." Atem said, trying to get Bakura out of whatever he was imagining about doing to the kidnapper.

"Yes?"

"How will we get around the city unseen?"

"My, Pharaoh, you really are sheltered aren't you? We'll use the alleys."

"Again, at midnight? Aren't they full of muggers and, worse, people like you at that time?"

"I'm going to ignore that for now Pharaoh but watch it or I'll just leave you at some dumpster anyway. And don't worry about the muggers and others. I have a plan on how to bypass them. And, before you say anything, yes, it will work even in our current state. I promise. Thief's honor." Bakura raised a hand to show his promise but as he did his black sheet fell again, making Atem stutter and get red in the face. After a few seconds Atem regained his demeanor and looked back up at the very frilly Bakura.

"You know, I had confidence in the plan right until that moment." Atem had to hold back his laughter again while Bakura gave the sheet and Atem a death glare.

"Be silent dog-boy or I'll strangle you with this sheet!" Atem stopped mid-laugh and looked down at his shirt and then looked up at Bakura, very annoyed and sending his own glare over to Bakura.

"At least I'm not wearing a dress." Bakura just kept glaring but stopped. Atem was pretty glad but a bit surprised, at both the threat and at the fact that someone else besides Joey was being called a dog. Either way, he knew that Bakura couldn't continue to go around in a dress and sheet all day. "Come on, we're getting you something to wear that has less…frills." Bakura looked back up at him, but this time just looking very curious.

"I thought that what you're wearing is all that they had."

"Yes, it was. But Grandpa went out this morning and got one other outfit so that I didn't have to wear the same thing all the time. Unless of course you want to wear that…" But before he could finish the sentence Bakura was half-way up the stairs and yelling for Atem to hurry. Once in Atem's room Bakura sat on the edge of the bed while Atem dug through the random and very jumbled up things that were on the floor of the closet. Looking around Bakura saw that the room was much simpler than Amane's. It had blue walls with two wooden side tables with two drawers in them, one of which had a white lamp on it sitting to the right of the bed. The ceiling had a white fan on it with a light in the middle that illuminated the whole room, but without sunlight coming in through the window it would probably be very dim. The bedspread itself was brown. Not really light or dark brown, but just neutral brown. So was the pillow. The bed was in a wooden stand that was the same shade of light brown as the two side tables. The closet was white and had a door that you had to pull open by the knob instead of sliding it open and had golden knobs. Then Bakura's attention was drawn to the little boy who sat on the floor, now holding up the outfit he was looking for. It was red, with a little airplane on the shirt. The shorts were just red with not pictures or words. "I know it's not much, but it works." Bakura kept looking at the shirt and then looked back at Atem. "I promise you, I had no say in the purchase of this item. I got back up, came upstairs, and it was lying on the foot of the bed. Just call me when you're done getting changed." With that Atem put the outfit on the end of the bed and walked out.

After a few minutes Bakura came downstairs, now sheetless, and sat in the chair in the living room while Atem sat on the couch. They finalized plans for that night and just killed time by talking about other things like how Atem's room was an improvement over the pink assault on the eyes that was Amane's old room that was filled with stuffed animals. At least Atem could walk without hitting something. Atem didn't ask, but he was a bit surprised that Bakura was even allowed near Amane's room. After a while, everyone came back to see the house in one piece and that Atem and Bakura had eaten their lunch. Everyone left after a while, and Atem went upstairs to rest up for the night ahead, hoping that he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Ok, sorry for the wait, but here it is. It was a bit long, but it made up for lost time.

Atem: Until next time and...

(Slam) Bakura: Pharaoh, you have a death wish! What's the big idea?

Atem: You've done that to me more than once Bakura, and besides, I had a good reason.

Bakura: And this oh so just reason was?

Atem: Read and find out. I'm not going to be the one to tell you.

Bakura: ...Oh no. What did she do?

Atem: Let's just say you wont be happy.

Bakura: Oh Ra.

Twilightknight1594: Ok, well, I hope he wont be too mad. Thanks for reading.


	9. In the Shadows of the Night

Twilightknight1594: No amount of apology can excuse a five month wait for a new chapter. Especially with the awesome reviews I've gotten for last chapter. So, I'm just going to skip that step, get to typing, and hope that this chapter serves as a worthy reward for your patience.

* * *

Atem was standing in the hallway of the temple with Mana, looking at one of the marvelous carvings of deeds of kings past, and watching Mana re-enact one of them. That is…she was trying to. Mana was not a very good actress. Hence why she wasn't one. She kept on going though, trying to show Atem how the pharaoh who built the sphinx tamed the real thing so he could get a live model. All the while, Atem was wondering when he had gotten there, how he had gotten there, and how he was back to normal. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep at Yugi's, but if this was a dream it certainly seemed real. Mana had said that the time this spell took to wear off varied so Atem assumed that it had and that he had been brought back home.

/_But if that were true…wouldn't I remember it?/ _(tap tap tap) A noise caught Atem's attention. He looked around, but saw nothing. He brushed it off and went back to thinking when…(tap tap tap) He looked around again, and when he saw nothing, he turned to Mana.

"Mana, are you making that noise?" Mana looked at him curiously.

"No. What noise? I don't hear anything. Hey, are you paying attention?!"

"Of course. I just thought I heard something. Please, go on." Atem was glad that ended it, but now he was curious. If it were Mana, then why hadn't he heard anything earlier? (tap, tap, tap)

/_There it is again. Where on Earth…?/ _Now visibly looking around, Atem started to look at the walls and the ceiling of the temple, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was about to give up when…

BANG!!!!!

Atem sprang up from his place on the bed and looked around, although what he was looking for he had no idea. He kept looking till he noticed that he was no longer in the temple, he was no longer with Mana, and he was no longer back to normal. That last one annoyed him the most, especially because when he looked down he could swear that the dog on his shirt smirked at him.

_/Well that's just great. It was all a dream. But…that last bang sounded too real./ _Atem looked around once again just to make sure, checking under the bed, into the hallway, and in the closet for fallen items. There was nothing, and just as he was climbing back up into bed he heard someone outside. He walked over to his window and opened it and as he looked down he saw Bakura, lying in a heap with bags of discarded merchandise to be shipped back since they didn't sell. He saw Bakura shake his head and heard him mutter something that he assumed was a curse in either Egyptian, Japanese, or English. Either way, he had to admit that this was just plain funny.

"Hello down there!" Atem yelled from the window, causing Bakura to look up and immediately jump out of his mess and try to regain at least some form of calm and normalcy.

"Shut-up Pharaoh! Do you have any idea as to how long I've been trying to get in there?! Do you want to catch this guy or would you rather dream your problems away while someone else gets taken?"

"I get it Bakura. I'll be down there in a minute, now calm down before you get the whole neighborhood's attention, or worse, the kidnapper's." Atem closed the window and quietly snuck downstairs and out the back door, hoping the bell or Bakura's yelling didn't wake anyone up.

"Finally. We're already a half an hour behind schedule." Atem had to run to catch up to Bakura who was already walking down the sidewalk, and looked more than peeved.

"You certainly are more irritated since the spell Bakura."

"Well, forgive me Pharaoh but it isn't like I enjoy this. Especially since we're going kidnapper hunting."

"It was your idea you know. Don't take this out on me."

"Just shut-up Pharaoh." Atem simply sighed and the two kept walking. They walked around the main part of downtown, past clothing stores, restaurants, grocery stores, and a variety of other stores that were completely dark and vacant. The full moon cast an eerie glow on the streets making them seem both peaceful, and chilling at the same time. The effect was enhanced when they approached one of the alleyways about two miles from the game shop. "Come on. We're going this way." Atem looked down the alley still a bit suspicious. "What are you waiting for? I handled it."

"And how exactly is that?"

"Well…I went around and told them all that my brother was going to be back in town and that they had all better be gone by midnight or else."

"Or else what?"

"That is for them, and you, to imagine." Bakura smirked and continued to go down the alley with Atem following behind him, if not at a bit of a slower pace than normal. He still didn't think the people would be afraid of a small child threatening to have his brother come down, but after a while of it being clear he began to feel safe again and caught up to Bakura.

"What exactly did you do to these people to make them fear you so much?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just threaten a few here, fight a few there, the standard things. I had to show them who's in charge." Atem seriously doubted that that was all there was to it, but let it drop because he wasn't sure that he himself wanted to know what Bakura had done. He knew what he was capable of, and that was enough.

"So where exactly are we going Bakura? You never did tell me that."

"We're going to the area of town you probably never even knew existed. It's a mile or so from downtown itself and not what you'd say was the best area of town, but it works."

"You think he's still in town? I would think that he's somewhere outside of the city where he would be harder to find. The police also have restrictions as to where they can go. It'd be the best way to avoid being discovered."

"That, or hiding right under their noses. All he'd have to do is hide in a rundown building until they got done searching the area and once it's clear he's home free. Hiding outside a city only works with a large amount of land to cover. He doesn't have that." Atem kept looking ahead, but couldn't help but think how it seemed like Bakura had done this way too many times before. He really didn't want to know the reason why or what happened to them though. Some things about Bakura were better not known.

They made a few more turns and then came to the end of the alley which was facing a street that was pretty much deserted, and you could see a run-down doughnut shop across the way. There were other buildings but they were pretty run down. Apparently no one had been there in a while.

"Well, I guess we should start at that shop." Bakura said as he started to cross the street. Atem quickly followed and they crawled under the window so that they couldn't be seen. Then Atem peered over the window sill and looked into the shop, seeing who was in there and trying to mentally compare each one to the face of the man who tried to kidnap him. There was a woman drinking a coffee, a teenager in a black hoodie, a man sitting by the window with his wife and their little baby, but nobody who looked even remotely like the kidnapper.

"See anyone?" Bakura said from funder the window.

"No. He's not here. Although, a lot of people you wouldn't think would be are here." Bakura looked up through the window and as he saw the couple by the far window he raised an eyebrow.

"Must be passing through. By my knowledge there aren't any families like that living down here. Either way, he's not here; let's go we're killing moonlight." Bakura walked away from the window and started down the street towards a rundown building leaving Atem by the window. He looked back once more at the family, hoping that they would be alright and started to walk away, but as he did someone came through a door marked "Employees Only" and Atem stopped in his tracks.

"Bakura!" Atem whispered, trying not to be heard through the window. Bakura just kept going so Atem whispered a little louder. "Bakura!!" Bakura still kept walking. Finally losing his patience Atem ran up to him. "Bakura, pay attention!" Bakura spun around and glared at Atem, who had spoken way to loudly in Bakura's opinion.

"What are you trying to do, attract every lowlife in this city?!" Bakura whisper-yelled.

"No. Sorry, but I saw the guy."

"You what?!"

"He just came out from the kitchen. I think he's getting ready to leave."

"Come on. We'll catch him out back." Bakura and Atem snuck around to the back of the building and crouched down behind the dumpster facing the door, waiting for the kidnapper to come out. They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later they heard someone come out of the back door. "Can you see him? Is it him?" Atem peered around the dumpster but came back around shaking his head.

"I can't tell. It's too dark." Bakura just gave him an irritated look.

"Well, then we're just going to have to get him to say something. You can identify his voice right?" Atem nodded. Even though he truly had only heard the guy grunt a few times when he was trying to break in and when Atem had hit him, but he figured that would be enough. Bakura stood up and hit the dumpster, but not too loudly. Just loud enough to sound like something had bumped into it.

"Who's there?" The man called. Bakura looked to Atem who held a finger up to mean once more. So Bakura did something else.

"Meow. Meow. Meow." Bakura did his best cat impression which nearly had Atem nearly rolling over trying to contain the laughter, but he managed to stop and catch the voice of the guy when he spoke again.

"Oh, just a cat. Here kitty kitty. Here girl." Bakura just slowly turned his head towards Atem with a glare.

"If he thinks that I am going out there he is dead wrong." Then he turned back towards the dumpster and hit it again. "Also, Ra blast it, I am not a girl!" he whisper-yelled.

"Oh, a shy one huh? Ok then here. I'll be nice and give it to you."

"He'll give me what?" Bakura could barely get that sentence out before a doughnut came flying out of nowhere and hit him square in the face, and slowly slid down. Bakura once again turned towards Atem. "Is that the guy?" He asked pointing towards the dumpster.

"No. He's not."

"Good. Now I can kill him." Bakura started for the door the guy went through holding a dagger but Atem jumped up and grabbed him.

"Where did you get that?" Atem said, struggling to keep the angered Thief King back.

"I carry it everywhere! I need it!"

"Why?!"

"Because I do. Do you have any idea what it's like on the streets?"

"You're not on the streets right now, you're staying with Ryou! That can't require a dagger!" Bakura finally got away and they both caught their breathe.

"Yes but what if he gets broken into. He can't defend himself!" Bakura panted.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Like you don't worry about the safety of your sleeping quarters."

"I don't carry a dagger. And what about Ryou? Don't you worry about him?"

"I…" Bakura didn't have time to finish since he was cut off. The voice they heard made Atem's voice run cold.

"Well what do we have here?" Atem spun around to see the guy who tried to kidnap him standing less than three feet away from him. "This isn't a safe place for kids to play. Maybe I should take you home."

/_Ra help me./_ "Bakura, run!" He turned and grabbed Bakura who had his second dagger out and apparently planned on fighting, but Atem wasn't going to stay for that and he wasn't going to leave him so he tried to drag Bakura out of the situation. It didn't work, and the next thing Atem and Bakura knew they were being dangled in the air by their shirt collars and the guy was laughing that sickening laugh that meant they weren't getting away.

"Looks like you two boys are lost. You know, I hear there's a kidnapper out and about. You had better come with me where it's safe."

"Like Ammut we will!" Bakura and Atem started kicking the guy in the shins and trying everything else they could to get away, but to no avail. The man just kept carrying them away into the night, and the next thing they knew they had been thrown into a truck, tied up, gagged, and were headed farther and farther away from anyone who could help and where no one could hear them yell.

Yugi stirred from his sleep and sat-up sleepy-eyed and looked at his clock.

/_Five in the morning. Way too early to get up./_ Yugi rolled over and tried to go to sleep again, but then he saw the sun beginning to peek from below the horizon and he decided to go outside and see it. He walked from his room and made his way out the kitchen door, and stepped out into the first morning light. It really was breathtaking. Not like a sunset on the beach type breathtaking, but still beautiful. He walked a little farther down the street to get a better view. Then he saw the tipped over trashcans under Atem's window. /_Must have been a cat or something./ _Yugi kept going but couldn't keep it up for long and after about ten minutes his tiredness got the best of him and he turned back. He walked back up the street and once again glanced at the dumped over trashcans but again brushed it off. That is, until he saw the hole in the wall in the kitchen left by the kidnapper. Then he remembered the conversation in the kitchen and how after everyone left Atem and Bakura stayed behind and talked about something, no one knew what because Atem had gone right back to sleep. Fearing the worst Yugi ran upstairs and flung open the door to Atem's room only to find an empty bed and absolutely no sign of the miniature monarch.

* * *

Bakura: This mess just keeps getting worse.

Twilightknight1594: Considering all that has happened you had better be glad I even got to it.

Atem: I'm almost siding with him. We just got kidnapped.

Bakura: He actually agrees with something. He might just have a brain under all that mess he calls hair.

Twilightknight1594: Good night… I'm sorry for the insane wait. I promise, with these two breathing down my neck I know the next one will come very soon. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Bye.


	10. Captive

Twilightknight1594: Happy late New Years, St. Patrick's Day, and Easter and any other holiday that I missed. Now, on with the story.

* * *

"Hey, is he ok?" There was a voice that sounded like a little girl.

/_What in... Is who ok?/ _

"I think he twitched." Another voice. This time a young boy.

"Let's poke him with a stick!" Another boy, probably about the same age.

/_Do it and I'll break your arm./_ Bakura tried to move his arm to hit away the misfortunate boys who happened to have found him in such a foul mood, but found that it was fairly difficult to do. He tried again and noticed that his arm was actually behind him and bound. He also noticed that he had a searing headache and that he couldn't feel the ground. /_Great. My arms are bound, I'm surrounded by irritating children, and my legs are numb. Well, let's see what kind of wonders I'm in for next./ _Bakura opened his eyes slowly and… "WHAT IN….!" When he opened his eyes three faces were looking down on him and he noticed one other detail. .."Ow…"… Bakura had been upside down. Now, thanks to his surprise, Bakura had flipped over and rolled and was now lying on his back, and was being crowded around like he was some kind of side show spectacle.

"I told you he twitched!" Bakura looked up and saw that the person who said that was a little boy who had jet black hair, a scratch on his right cheek, blue eyes, a green t-shirt, and dark blue shorts with some tennis shoes that looked to be about two sizes too small.

"Yeah, but he still doesn't look good." Bakura glared at the other boy who had brown hair, hazel eyes, a blue t-shirt, and red shorts and flip-flops, which made him back away. Actually, all of them did.

"Hey, stop scaring them! It's not nice!" That was the little girl who had spoken. She had long blonde hair, a sort of dull green eyes, a dark purple t-shirt, and a black skort on. Bakura rolled over and sat on the floor giving them a very threatening glare. He could already tell that he was in for a very heckish night, or morning, whichever it may be, and he didn't need these three to make it worse.

"Suggesting that someone be poked with a stick and saying that they don't look good isn't exactly nice either." The little girl looked at the boy with brown hair, who just giggled mischievously.

"Yeah, but we could have been in some kind of coma or something and poking you could have saved your life. I mean, you could have been dead or something!"

/_You don't know the half of it./ _"Unless you have some kind of magical stick to poke someone with I don't think that it's very likely that you will save someone's life like that. Now, if you were trying to give them a splinter then…"

"But I saw it in a movie!"

"Oh yes, and everyone knows that everything that happens in a movie is real!" Bakura's words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, how do you know?! Have you ever not seen it work?!"

"I've seen it kill someone. How's that for not working?" The kids just kind of looked at him for a second not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, but did you see it not save someone's life?" The black-haired boy asked.

"(sigh) No. No I have not but…"

"Then you can't say it wouldn't work!" Bakura would have slapped the boy if he could, but he really wasn't in the position to do so, and he had other things to deal with then the misconceptions of small children.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't have time for this." Bakura started to look around the room and saw nothing but gray everywhere. Grey walls, grey ceiling, and grey floor. Everything was grey and concrete. The walls were also bare save for a tiny window up near the ceiling that was painted so that light couldn't get in. The only source of illumination in the room was a small lamp that ran on oil. It was sitting in the middle of the floor near him. "Where am I anyway?"

"Nuh uh. You were mean so we're not telling." The girl said wagging her finger in a fake authoritative manner.

"Are you serious?" Bakura said in a way that said that he thought things just couldn't get any worse. All three nodded and started to move to another part of the room. He was about to give up on them when an idea hit him. "What if I promise to be nice? I'll give you a present." All three turned and crawled back so quickly it took Bakura a bit by surprise.

"Really?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Yes." Bakura said, trying to be sincere.

"Really really?" The black hair boy asked.

"Yes." Bakura said, a bit annoyed but trying to hide it.

"Really really really?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Bakura said, now visibly annoyed.

"Really really really really?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Yes really! Now stop asking already!" The kids shrunk back at the volume of his voice and Bakura lowered his voice as he continued. "Now, I'll give you the present after you help me ok?" The kids looked at each other and then nodded.

"Ok. Whatcha want to know?" The black haired boy asked.

"You can start by telling me where it is I am."

"Uh…we don't know." The girl said quietly.

"Yeah. We just kinda got here." The black haired boy said almost as quietly.

"Ok…so how did you get here then?"

"The boogey-man got us!" The brown haired boy said loudly. The other two kids turned to face him.

"Nuh uh, he's the abominable snowman!" The black haired boy said.

"Nuh uh, it's not even snowing! He's a giant! Or maybe that Sasquatch thing I heard about!" "The girl said.

"Same thing." Said the black haired boy.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Maybe he's a robot!" The brown haired boy said.

"Let's just all agree that he's some abomination and move on alright!" Bakura said, looking his patience. The kids looked at him strangely and then the brown haired boy raised his hand. "What is it?"

"What's an abomination?" Bakura looked like a mix between disbelief and irritation.

"It's…just a monster thing ok?" Bakura was not going to give some long explanation just to have the kids not understand that. The kids took that answer and went with it. /_If these kids saw a real monster the shock alone would probably kill them. Especially if it was one like what the pharaoh has… wait a minute./ _"Hey, was there another kid that came with me? One that had really spiky hair?"

"You mean starfish boy?"

"Yes, starfish boy. Where is he?" The kids pointed over to a dark corner where the faint outline of someone lying there could be seen. "Is he awake?" The kids shook their heads and Bakura started working on getting himself free. No way was he going to stay trapped like that, but also, no way was he going to let the pharaoh actually see him successfully bound.

"Hey, need some help?" The girl asked.

"No, I have it." Bakura pulled the rope from behind him and held it out while the kids applauded.

"Wow! That's cool! Where'd you learn that?!"

"Years of practice." Bakura said with a smirk.

"But you only look like you're five." The black haired boy pointed out.

"I guess that's one mystery you'll just have to wonder about." Bakura tossed the rope to the side and got up, brushed himself off, and started to walk over to the pharaoh. He knelt down next to the king, who was in a similar situation as Bakura had been, save for the upside down part.

"Oh Pharaoh. Pharaoh. Pharaoh get up or I am going to kill Yugi!" There was no response.

"Poke him!" The brown haired boy said.

"Didn't we already have this discussion?"

"Yeah, but it might wake him up!" Bakura looked down at the passed out pharaoh and smirked.

"I have a better idea. How is it that I ended up upside down?"

"We turned you that way, since you weren't moving. We thought you might wake up." The brown haired boy answered.

"Can you do that to him too? If I do it he might be angry, but if you do it I don't think he will."

"Why? Does he not like you or something?" The girl asked.

"Well…we have a bit of a sketchy past. I won't be specific but there are some things that it is best that I don't do. And besides, if he is mad, you get to blame it all on me, and by helping me you get your present, remember?" That was enough to get the kids to turn Atem over. Only this time, unlike Bakura who stayed that way for a while, Atem just flopped right over. The good thing was that he woke up.

"…ow…"

"Good morning Pharaoh. I do hope we weren't interrupting any good dreams." Atem looked up to see Bakura and the three kids looking down at him.

"…Bakura…where are we…? The last thing I remember is being thrown into the back of a truck and…"

"And then we are here. I know. I guess we were thrown far harder than was necessary. We're in some concrete room. I don't really know where exactly." Bakura said as he looked around at his surroundings, still trying to figure out the same thing as the Pharaoh.

"And who are those kids?" Atem asked as he tried to untie himself.

"I'm Yuki!" The girl said.

"I'm Blake!" The brown haired boy said.

"And I'm James." The black haired boy said.

"Well I guess that answers that. They've been here much longer than us, but they don't know much more than I've told you." Atem looked at them.

"How long have you been here?"

"About three days. Blake's been here two and James has been here for about as long as you." Yuki said.

"But I thought he had just escaped." Atem said.

"Well, we found out two days ago, and since time is pretty had to tell in here it's probably not hard to guess that they are off a bit. Do you want help with that or are you going to keep struggling like that until you get rope burn?" Atem looked behind him and could feel his wrists starting to chafe and sighed.

"Just help me get untied." Bakura pulled on one part of the rope and the rope fell, freeing Atem.

"Nothing to it really." Bakura said with a cocky smirk.

"He's an escape artist!" James said.

"Yeah, like Houdini!" Yuki called out.

"Yeah. We saw him untie himself too." Blake said.

"It looks like you have some fans Bakura." Atem said as he rubbed his left wrist in an attempt to make it stop hurting.

"Quiet. I don't want any fans Pharaoh, and I don't want to have some kids going on about me untying a rope."

"Um…excuse me…Pharaoh and Bakura." The two looked over at James.

"Um…yes?" Atem asked, not sure how he felt about a little kid referring to him as Pharaoh like it was his name.

"His name isn't Pharaoh, it's Atem. I just call him that."

"Oh ok. Well, Bakura said he would give us a present if we helped him and I was just wondering…what exactly is it? I don't see one and we can't leave so…where's it going to come from?"

"Bakura?" Atem looked at Bakura who just looked as cool and confident as usual.

"Why, your present, for being such good helpers, is that when we escape, so do you."

"Really?!" Yuki asked, getting excited.

"But how?" Blake asked.

"You'll see. But first I would like a minute to discuss this with the Pharaoh, ok?" The kids just sat there and continued to stare at them. "Alone."

"Oh." The three crawled back to the lamp and left Bakura and Atem in the shadows.

"So, I guess you have some sort of plan Bakura?"

"Actually…not one."

"Great. So how are we…" Atem was cut off by a door that had been covered by shadow on the other side of the room slamming open, and the man who had kidnapped them walking in with a giant smirk on his face.

"Well hello kids. Having fun?"

**10:30 AM Kame Game Shop: **

Joey and the others had been standing outside the shop with the police and Yugi and Ryou gave their reports to the detective. The others looked around outside Atem's window for evidence, but saw nothing that hadn't already been found. After the police drove away the group went back inside and sat down, not knowing what to do.

"They went and did it anyway, didn't they?" Tristan asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Joey said.

"So what are we going to do?" Tea asked, clearly afraid for the safety of the Pharaoh, and possibly Bakura.

"Nothing right now. We have to wait and see if anything turns up."

"But Tristan.."

"No buts Joey! Can't you see what has happened to the Pharaoh and Bakura? Do you want to end up like them or make it worse for them?" Joey looked down, defeated.

"I guess you're right."

"And besides, just because they aren't home doesn't mean anything bad has happened. I mean, I can't speak for the Pharaoh but I know that the other won't necessarily care if someone's worried about if the know he's ok. They could be fine and on their way here right now." Ryou said, being optimistic despite what he actually thought.

"Yeah, I guess." Yugi said, thinking otherwise as well. He looked toward the door and sighed. "Hey, Ryou, if we were to look for them, you know, theoretically, where would you go looking for Bakura?" Everyone looked at Yugi, wondering where this was going. Ryou thought for a moment and then looked toward the door as well.

"I don't really know. I mean, I know that he probably goes downtown a lot. He said once that he had gone to show everyone who was the superior thief."

"What happened?" Joey asked. Ryou responded with a slight shrug.

"I don't really know. I just know that it had to have gone a least somewhat well because I didn't have any cuts or bruises when I woke-up that morning."

"You mean he did it before you two had separated?" Tea asked.

"Yes, he really didn't care about the fact that he wasn't using his own body for the job. But he did at least do his best to avoid injury, so I guess that that is a good thing at least."

"Yugi, what was the point of that question? You're not thinking of going after the kidnapper, are you?" Tristan asked, getting concerned.

"Oh, no. I was curious. I mean, I know you said that we shouldn't go looking for them, but it's a least a good idea to know where to look. Just in case we're asked or something." Yugi said, trying to be as innocent as possible. Joey, however, saw through it and came up with an idea.

"Well, I'm up for a walk. You know, just to clear my head and help me think. What do ya say to joinin' me Yugi?" Joey asked, after standing up and stretching his arms.

"I think that's a good idea." Yugi rose and then looked at Tea and Tristan. "If you guys want to stay here you can, or if you want to go home we can call if they come by with any updates later." Tea and Tristan nodded, but Tristan looked suspicious. Ryou stood there and nodded but wasn't thinking of going home. Everyone headed to the door and outside. Tea and Tristan went left, while Joey, Yugi, and Ryou stayed there and watched until they turned the corner.

"You comin' Ryou?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I think I will. I wouldn't want to intrude on your walk, but I want to help out in looking for them." Yugi and Joey nodded and the three of them set off, not noticing that Tristan and Tea were looking out from behind the corner.

"I knew they were going." Tristan said.

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"(sigh) Well, we should probably stay here in case the police do come by with an update or, even better, if they come by to tell us they have found the Pharaoh and Bakura."

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"Oh..yeah. I think so. Maybe…" Tristan tried to think of something more encouraging to say while they walked back to the Kame Game Shop. "Oh man…"

"What?" Tea asked. Tristan tried the door knob a few more times and then started pulling on it and then gave up.

"I…don't…have..the…key." Tristan said in between breaths.

"Great. Where's Yugi's grandpa?"

"Asleep."

"Oh, fun. Well..only one thing we can do: MR. MOUTO!" Tea called, trying to get Mr. Mouto's attention.

"Hey, Yugi's grandpa! Can you hear us?!" They waited for several minutes and with no answer being given, they sat down on the ground by the door.

"Guess we're stuck out here."

"Great." /_This is going to be a long day./_

"Hey Tea…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry." /_Yup. A very long day./_

* * *

Bakura: Finally.

Atem: Hey, where is she?

Bakura: (looks around) She's… I don't know where…

Twilightknight1594: Ok, sorry I'm late.

Bakura: What in… you write these things, how can you be late?!

Twilightknight1594: I just am. Anyway, that was Chapter 10. Hope you liked it. I would do chapter 11 right now, but my eyes are about to fall out so… yeah… I'll put it up tomorrow. Later world.


	11. Plans

Twilightknight1594: Ok, it's going up at 2:10 AM, or around there. Granted, it isn't exactly Saturday but it is a lot quicker than the other updates. And, depending on what time zone you live in, it might actually still be Saturday.

Bakura: That's pushing it.

Atem: Please enjoy everyone.

Bakura: Yes, please, do take pleasure in our misery.

* * *

"Well, hello kids. Having fun?" The man slowly walked into the room from the shadows into the dim lighting of the center of the room, reminding everyone in the room of stories of evil spirits and demons. What brought that thought to mind especially was the wide, clown-like smile that was on his face, making him appear to be even more psychopathic than Bakura or the Pharaoh had first thought.

"No, we are not having fun now that you mention it. We want to leave, now!" Bakura yelled. He was now standing, attempting to look as intimidating as he used to before the spell but…he was failing miserably.

"Looks like we have a little upstart amongst us. Do you have anything else to say pipsqueak?"

"Don't say anything else Bakura. We don't know what this guy will do." Atem said from the ground. He didn't want to do anything to provoke the maniac in front of them and standing seemed like it would achieve just that so he stayed where he was. Bakura turned and looked down at him.

"Be quiet Pharaoh, I will do what I want. I am not afraid of some pathetic excuse of a criminal who has nothing to do but commit sorry crimes and leave tons of evidence around." Bakura was about to turn back to the kidnapper at the door, but noticed that the room had gotten a little darker. He slowly looked to the side and up to the face of the kidnapper himself, who was no longer smiling.

"I believe, you have said too much."

"What do you mean by…" Bakura was cut off as the man grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall, which created a loud thud sound that echoed through the room.

"BAKURA!" Atem yelled, trying to get up. But he was soon stopped as the man then picked him up, only this time he did so by the back of his shirt much like a cat does to her kittens.

"You're the one who got away. You caused a lot of trouble getting the police involved. I guess I'll have to make sure you end up somewhere…special." He gave Atem a menacing smirk and dropped him on the hard concrete floor and walked toward the center of the room and turned to everyone. "Now, listen up. I have some good news for everyone. You will not be spending very much more time here. We will be taking a little trip tonight and you shall be picked up into the loving care of some of my…associates. That is, if they pay the right price." Yuki, Blake, and James were sitting in a group now and looked terrified. Yuki was whimpering, Blake was actually tearing up, and James looked like he was about to burst out into tears. Atem looked back at Bakura who was now glaring at the man, and Atem knew he was coming up with all kinds of terrible things to do to their captor whenever the next time was that he could. The kidnapper just looked over the group and saw Bakura. "Well, someone certainly has some spunk. There aren't many kids who could come up with a look like that, especially after being thrown at a wall. I'd expect you to be crying."

/_That's what you'll be doing when I get a hold of you./_ Bakura thought, but he said nothing. He really didn't want to be thrown again.

"I'll make sure you go somewhere special too." The man went to the door and as he was leaving looked over his shoulder. "We'll be leaving in two hours. Better make the best of it." He laughed to himself and then closed the door. Atem listened as he left and soon heard Bakura moving.

"Bakura, are you alright?"

"Would you be if you had just gotten through against a concrete wall?"

/_No./_ Atem thought. He didn't say anything though because Bakura was already standing and walking over the door. Clearly his wounds were more towards his ego than his body. Atem watched at Bakura tapped, hit, and eventually kicked the door. Bakura also checked the lock and the door's hinges. Shaking his head he walked back over and sat down near the oil lamp.

"That has got to be one of the most solid doors I have ever seen."

"Does that mean that we can't get out of here?" Atem asked, getting worried.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that…but… it's going to be difficult. Those hinges are new. There's not a sign of rust or use on them, and it's the same with the door knob, which happens to be missing an internal lock to pick. It doesn't matter though because I've noticed that I am missing my lock-picks. He must have taken them. To add to it all, that door is thick. I can even kick it and I can't hear anything behind it. It's like I kicked a wall. It's probably made of oak or something. It's also probably very thick."

"So…are we not going to escape?" Both Atem and Bakura turned to see Yuki, Blake, and James now looking at them. James and Yuki were now crying.

"Well…" Atem said, trying to figure out a nice way to tell the kids that the situation was essentially hopeless unless some miracle happened, but the girl ran over there and started to panic.

"But you both promised! You promised!" She said, almost as if she was begging Atem and Bakura, and in effect, she was.

"Look, no one said it was hopeless, just difficult." Everyone looked at Bakura. "We have a shot when he comes for us. We can all rush him and possibly slip by and out the door. He wouldn't suspect it."

"Uh…Bakura. I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think that plan will work."

_/If you don't mean to be then don't say anything./_ "Really? Do tell Pharaoh. Enlighten us."

/_Wow he's angry./ _"Well, for one I think the door's a bit too small for us all to just run by him at once, and even if we go in a line or one-by-one he will eventually stop us and not everyone will get out."

"Who said anything about us going around him?" Atem sat there for a minute and then what Bakura meant struck him.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Not at all. Why not Pharaoh?"

"Why not?! I don't know, maybe because he is about three times our height, who knows how much heavier, and we are dealing with some people who might not be as willing to do this as your plan assumes they are." Bakura looked over at the kids who were still shaken, but for the most part had stopped crying.

"How badly do you want to leave?" Bakura asked, almost staring the kids down in an attempt to get the answer he wanted.

"Um…bad." Yuki said.

"Yea, really bad." James said. Blake nodded in agreement.

"Would you be willing to tackle that guy in an attempt to escape?" The kids didn't do much as they thought about it. Clearly they were afraid. "If you don't do something chances are you will be sold like a slave into some form of torturous environment and never see your family ever again so you might want to make a decision."

"Bakura!" Atem said, shocked at the fact that Bakura would be that straight even with young children.

"Well it's the truth Pharaoh, there's no reason to sugarcoat it. The world's full of people like this fool and they have to learn that sooner or later. What better time than when you've been captured by one?"

"I'm hoping this isn't the voice of experience…" Atem said, almost wishing he hadn't. Bakura sounded like he knew too much about that to just be talking from this one experience.

"Of course not! If you can't hold me in a dungeon made of stone then what makes you think that some fool could hold me in a hut in the desert, or wherever it is that people did this kind of thing did it then. I just want them to understand the severity of the situation so that they will make a decision. I refuse to be sold like a slave to some potential pedophile!" Atem sat there for a second and looked like a door had been slammed in his face.

"You…actually think that's what he meant…?" Bakura looked at Atem like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"You really are sheltered aren't you? OF COURSE THAT IS WHAT HE MEANT! "LOVINGHOME"! SELLING CHILDREN! HOW DO YOU NOT COME UP WITH THAT?!"

"Sorry but it's just not the first thing that I think about!" Atem took a breath and tried to calm down. "Look, let's not argue now. I get it, this is bad. Worse than I thought." He looked over to the kids. "Bakura's right. We need your help if everyone is going to get out of here. What do you say? Will you help us?" The kids all looked at one another and then slowly nodded.

"See what happens when you're nice and use words they understand?" Bakura just scowled and looked at the oil in the lamp.

"I think that oil is measured to light this room only as long as we're here. In other words, but the looks of things, we can tell time by how much is left. It looks like we've already killed at least fifteen minutes. We need to finalize things."

"Like what?" Yuki asked.

"Like who is going to be in front, who will go where, that sort of thing. I think the two of you, I think you said your names were Blake and James, should aim for his arms while the three of us go for his legs. You're heavier than we are so if you go high and we take out his legs he will definitely fall. Especially if we kick him behind the knee."

"I heard that hurt."

"For some it does. It is just a weak point that can cause you to lose balance. Pharaoh, why don't you stand and I'll demonstrate."

"How about I don't and we save the demonstration for when he gets back?" Atem said in a "that's-not-going-to-happen tone.

"Suit yourself." Bakura said with a shrug.

"You guys must be really good friends." Yuki said, looking at them inquisitively.

"I assure you we are not." Bakura said, getting irritated.

"Then why do you two get along so well?"

"Because we have to. I hate him, but I dislike the other guy even more."

"It's true. We can get along, if necessary, but it is a preference that we don't have to deal with each other. He was really going to kick me you know." Atem said trying to hide exactly how much someone thinking he and the Thief King were close friends bothered him.

"But why do you hate each other?" James asked as the other two gathered around in a semi-circle-like formation that just screamed "story time."

"That's… a very long story."

"That's what he said." Blake said, pointing at Bakura.

"You guys are even littler than us. It can't be that long." Atem sat there for a minute, trying to think of a way to answer that but Bakura broke in.

"I lost something important, so I got revenge, and that's all you need to know." Bakura then got up and stalked off to one of the darkest parts of the room and stayed there.

"Wow. What'd you take from him?" Blake asked Atem, who just turned and looked at the boy like he was nuts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said he lost something. So if you're the one he's mad at then you had to be the one to do it, right?"

"Well, no. Actually, it was someone else. Someone close to me who did it."

"Then why is he mad at you?"

"Because, while I didn't do the initial action that caused this, I have done some things to him that would make him fairly angry with me.

"Then why did you do those?"

"Because he did something to make me angry."

"But why did he?"

"Because he thought I had… as he phrased it, "taken something" from him."

"But does he know you didn't?"

"Yes but…"

"Then you shouldn't fight anymore." Atem looked back into the Shadows and could tell that Bakura could hear every word, and he could tell that there was no way that they could just bury the hatchet. That would just be impossible for both of them.

"It's just not that simple. I wish it were, but it's not." The kids looked at him in a confused way, but Atem didn't say anymore. Instead, he walked closer to the oil lamp and sat down. He saw how much time they had and couldn't help but think about what would happen if they didn't get out, and how he didn't want that to happen to the children. True, he didn't want that to happen to himself either, but his main concern was the kids. Them and, oddly enough, Bakura. The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how much he needed to get out of there. After all, his sister still needed him to be there. Atem wasn't sure as to how much money their family had and while he didn't necessarily condone Bakura's methods, he actually almost understood them. It isn't like he wouldn't do that if his family needed it. Despite his dislike of the man, he definitely didn't wish anything on his family. /_I hope this works./_

**Downtown Domino 6:30 pm:**

"Yug, we've been walking for hours and we haven't seen any sign of either of them." Joey was sitting on the stoop of a run-down apartment building. Yugi and Ryou were standing on the sidewalk, thinking of places to look next.

"We can't just give-up Joey. I know it's been a while but we have to keep looking. We know that they are not in the main part of town and we know that people in the main part of the downtown area haven't seen them either. All that's left is this part of town."

"It makes sense. It is the most run-down. If I were a criminal I would definitely hide here." Ryou added.

"Look guys, I really don't want you to go down here." Joey said as he stood up. "I know what this area is like, trust me. I used to hang out with some pretty shady characters back when I was younger and while I got out of it, some of them weren't so lucky."

"Are you saying they have a bounty on your head Joey? How much would that be worth?"

"ARE YOU THINKING OF TURNING ME IN?!" Joey said as he spun around to get in Ryou's face. Ryou just chuckled.

"I'm kidding. That is what you made it sound like so I just went with it. You don't have to be so dramatic you know."

"Yeah, we know what's down here." Yugi said. "We don't live under rocks you know."

"But Yug, Ryou, no offense or nothin' but you guys are pretty puny. I mean, you don't even look like you know how to fight, and I know you don't unless there's somethin' you've been hiding from me, so if we get attacked by a bunch of guys and.."

"Sorry to interrupt Joey, but I think that looks are going to save us the trouble of a fight."

"Whatdya mean?"

"Well, you know how much I look like the Thief King. I know he's been down here and we all know how he can be if he wants to threaten someone so I think that that means that there's a lot of people down here who would be afraid of him and therefore, only mistakenly so, me." Joey thought for a minute and looked like he liked the plan a little.

"This has to be one of; if not the only time looking like him is a good thing."

"Come on Joey, he's actually mellowed out some. I mean, he doesn't pick as many fights." Yugi said, as always, he was the one to stick up for someone.

"Yeah, well, he still has a bad attitude. And I can't forget what he put us through in Egypt..."

"Uh…Joey…you can't base your opinion of him just on that. I mean, I am the one who knows him best. I think you should at least learn a little more about him before you go insulting him. Either that or let us have free insults at you for your misdeeds." Yugi and Joey looked at Ryou for a minute and Yugi nodded.

"He's right you know."

"Oh fine. Maybe I will. Let's just go. And you had better be right Ryou."

"Oh, don't worry. I am." Ryou said in a way that reminded both Yugi and Joey of Bakura when he knows something no one else did.

"Hey, Yug, he was out for most of Bakura's crimes and stuff right? I mean, he didn't know. And he certainly didn't help right?" Joey whispered to Yugi.

"Uh..yeah…that's what I thought."

"Then why is it that he acts like he knows more than he should?"

"Maybe it's not intentional."

"But he is pretty comfortable here."

"Hey guys, let's go! We don't want to be down here after sunset!" Ryou said. Yugi and Joey looked to see that somehow Ryou had gotten way ahead of them when at first he was just behind them.

"Wow. That's creepy."

"Come on Joey. Like he said, we don't want to be down here after dark." Yugi ran ahead to catch up with Ryou while Joey walked slowly, still thinking about how Ryou had always creeped him out some.

/_Well.. I guess that's the past now./ _"Wait up guys! We have friends to save." Joey ran to catch up, not noticing a doughnut shop on the other side of the street that had only a few customers in it, video cameras rolling, still with film in them from the other night, and scuff marks on the ground outside the window where small feet had been struggling.

* * *

Bakura: Let me get this straight. We are children, kidnapped, are about to be sold, and now our fates are in the hands of Joey the Wonder Mutt!

Atem: Care to explain?

Twilightknight1594: Oh come now. It's not that bad.

Bakura: Did you miss the Wonder Mutt part?!

Twilightknight1594: There's nothing wrong with Joey.

Bakura: Where's Kaiba? He'd beg to differ.

Twilightknight1594: He's not invited. I hope you enjoyed it and the next update should be coming quickly. And will you both stop complaining?

Both: NO!

Twilightknight1594: Can't blame me for trying.

Bakura: Yes we can!

Twilightknight1594: Bye.


	12. Break

Twilightknight1594: Ok, well, here's chapter 12.

Bakura: Please, if there is a decent bone in your body, even though I don't think there is, get us out of there!

Atem: If you insult her it won't help.

Twilighknight1594: Don't worry. It's a story. It can't stay the same way forever. Unless of course I choose not to finish it… But I'm not that evil.

Bakura: Thank Ra. Since we have that established, no more chit-chat. Start the chapter. Get me out of there! But you can leave his highness.

Atem: Stop.

* * *

It had been a while before anyone spoke. The kids had stopped asking Atem questions, Atem had pretty much stayed in the same place, and Bakura had stayed in his corner. The only real change was the decreasing light from the lamp, and the three kids' position. They had gotten closer to it because they were afraid of the dark. Actually, that got Bakura more respect because he hadn't left the dark. By now, the kids all thought that he was some kind of superhero whose powers were untying knots and being in dark places, and they were actually starting to whisper about it to kill time, although why they would want to kill what was possibly their last few minutes before they went into an even worse situation was beyond Atem.

"Let's call him Knot Man!" Blake said.

"Nuh-uh. That's lame. What about… Shadow Boy!" James said.

"That's even worse."

"Yeah, well yours didn't even make sense. He's just a little kid. His name should have boy in it."

"But it makes him seem scarier. No one's afraid of someone named Knot Boy."

"I don't think that anything with the word "knot" in it could be very terrifying at all." Everyone turned to see Bakura standing in the small area of light. The place that he stood made the light hit his face in a way reminiscent of the ever famous flashlight/ghost trick and..

"AAAHHH!" The kids flew back from the lamp and Bakura. Bakura just looked at them like they were the biggest idiots he'd ever seen and sat down.

"How much time do you think we have left?" Bakura asked Atem.

"I'd guess…only a few minutes."

"Wonderful." Bakura said, thoroughly hating the situation. He looked over to the kids who were still shaking. "Do you all remember what you are supposed to do?" The kids nodded but continued shaking. "Oh, come on, I am not that terrify."

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" James asked. That got the other kids and even Atem to smirk and Bakura shot a threatening glare at both of them.

"I'm so glad you are all enjoying yourselves in these wonderful conditions." Bakura said sarcastically.

"We aren't enjoying it Bakura, but considering that they are only little kids…I'm not sure they get it like we do." Bakura was about to respond when the door slammed open.

"Time to make me some money kiddos."

"We have other plans. NOW!" Bakura said as he and Atem did as per what was in the plan and tackled the man's legs, but noticed that the others weren't moving. Bakura and Atem looked back to see the other kids had gathered against the part of the wall that still had light on it and were shaking like a bunch of wind-blown leaves. Atem and Bakura slowly looked back up at their captor who had the same psychotic smile on his face he had had when he came in earlier. He picked them both up by their collars and held them at eye level.

"You two will attract a lot of attention, I can tell. I'll make sure you go to someone just as _spunky _as you two are." Atem and Bakura just looked like the world was falling down around them.

/_This can't be happening. It can' be… There must be a way out./ _Bakura thought, panic stricken.

/_There has to be something I can do. Something we can do. This really can't be happening… Where's the police? Where's Yugi? Where's somebody?/_Atem thought. He and Bakura had both paled beyond what anyone would have thought possible and the psycho just laughed. He then motioned out the door and two other guys came and got Yuki, James, and Blake who started kicking and screaming and crying.

"NO!" Atem yelled.

"LET THEM GO!" Bakura yelled as he too started to kick and hit the man who held Atem and him suspended in the air. However, their captor just laughed and started to walk out the door and down a long, dark hallway. "Pharaoh, you live in the palace. You have to have learned something about magic. Please tell me you know a way out of this!" Bakura was now getting a bit frantic.

"I… I'm no magician Bakura. I..didn't have as many magic lessons as Mahad or even Mana. I don't know a way out of this…" As Atem spoke, every word felt like a sword piercing his heart. Bakura grabbed Atem by the collar.

"You have the best dumb luck I have ever seen and you are telling me you can't pull something to make this situation even remotely better?!" Atem just shook his head. Their captor laughed.

"Wow you guys have good imaginations. I might just sell you two together. It might be more fun that way. And I might make more."

/_Alright, right about now I'd take anyone. I'd even deal with that magician if I had to. Don't they keep up with their king? They probably wouldn't find us though./ _Bakura was, for the first time in a while, actually scared. Not nervous, scared. He knew better than the Pharaoh what happened in these situations. He had heard all about them in hide outs and hole-in-the-wall drinking places, and he never had liked what the people said. He also didn't like the result of the situations. A lot of children ended up dead. If that happened to him, there would be no going home. No seeing his sister or mother or father again. No riding out into the desert and watching the sunset. No robbing the palace and bothering the Pharaoh and his guardians with the fact that he couldn't be caught. None of it. Bakura looked over at the Pharaoh. He was scared too. He also looked, for the first time that Bakura could remember, hopeless. It was like he wasn't even going to try to do anything. Every time they had fought the Pharaoh had never given up. He had always had a plan or something happened that resulted in, against all odds, the Pharaoh's victory. But he had always kept fighting. That's one thing that Bakura respected about him. But looking at the Pharaoh now, his rival wasn't home. /_He must be thinking about his friends./_ Bakura assumed. That had to be it. What else could get him like that? He too would never see his family or friends again if they died a second time. He mentally cursed and was about to say something to the Pharaoh when their captor stopped for a second and kicked open a door. Atem and Bakura were blinded by the light for a moment and then looked out. The weather matched their moods perfectly. The sky was dark grey and it was raining very heavily. Thunder echoed and lightening was almost the only light in some places. Bakura looked around to see where it was that they were and saw that it was an abandoned apartment complex. At least, under one. They had been in a cellar-like area under the building. Now they were on the sidewalk in the same forgotten area of town that Bakura and Atem had been in the previous night. /_Well, at least I wasn't far off…not that that matters now./ _There was a van parked in front of the building and Atem and Bakura saw as the other kids were literally tossed in the back with enough force to cause a loud bang that could be heard from across the street at least, but unfortunately no one was there to hear.

"I hope you don't mind if you get wet." Their captor said jokingly, not really caring. He stepped out into the rain and made his way to the van. Atem and Bakura were carried closer and closer to the van and they both felt almost as if time was ebbing away with each almost rhythmic step. As they approached, Bakura started to even feel sick to his stomach and Atem started to feel slightly light-headed.

/_What now? Am I getting sick?/ _Atem wondered. He tried to clear his head to make it go away, but it didn't. Instead, it continued and he started to just not feel well in general. The same happened to Bakura. Then, to everyone's amazement, there was a bright light. It was bright enough for the captor to drop both Atem and Bakura and for the kidnapper's goons to freeze. Even the kids looked out of the van to see what was going on. When the light went away everyone looked and saw something that no one could have expected. The two small boys that had caused so much trouble were gone and in their place stood two men dressed in clothing that looked like it was from thousands of years ago. The kidnapper started stepping back.

"Wh-what the…? How…? What's going on?!" The kidnapper's goons just looked at each other and ran. Atem and Bakura didn't know what was going on until they looked over at each other and saw that, through some miracle, the spell had broken. For a few seconds they stood in surprise, but then both smirked and looked at their captor.

"What's going on is that you are about to pay for what you have done." Atem said, staring the man down causing him to stumble back so much that he tripped and fell. Bakura saw the two goons running away and threw one dagger at each of them and got them in the leg, causing them to fall and preventing them from getting away. Then he turned his attention back to their former captor.

"I do believe that I am going to enjoy this." Bakura said as he approached. He reached into his cloak and pulled out one more, smaller knife.

"Please…please don't hurt me!" The man said as he crawled away.

"You beg for mercy and yet you weren't going to give that even to children." He turned to the Pharaoh. "You're the king here. What do you say? Mercy, or shall he suffer the consequences of his actions?" Bakura asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer.

"No mercy." Atem said, in a cold voice.

"Please! I beg you!" Bakura turned back to the man.

"The more you beg the worse your punishment shall be." He then leaned in closer. "I do hope that you don't mind getting wet. If so, this may be slightly unpleasant for you." He then rose and grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him back down into the room that he and the Pharaoh had been imprisoned in and closed the door. The kidnapper was begging all the way. /_This is going to be fun./._

Back on the surface Atem went over to the kids to see if they were alright. They were scared, confused, and soaking wet. Atem took his cape off and used it as a blanket to cover the kids from the wind and rain. Then he saw exactly who had caused the loud bang. Blake was lying there rubbing his head where a large bump was.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked in a soft voice. Blake looked at him for a minute and nodded, not sure what to say to him.

"Are you a superhero?" James asked Atem. Atem chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I'm not. But I will get you out of here. You're going to see your parents very soon."

"Just like Bakura promised!" Yuki said, smiling brightly.

"Yes. Just like he promised." Atem said, still a bit surprised.

"Hey, if you guys were going to do this then why'd you wait so long?" Blake asked. Really, Atem wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that. He didn't even have a plan and certainly didn't know how the spell broke. He wasn't waiting. He had actually somewhat given up, which he then felt bad about.

"Oh, you know. We had to wait for the right moment. Now, how about we go inside the building and wait until the rain stops?" Atem said with a smile. He motioned toward the building that their prison had been under and the kids at first didn't want to go, but they didn't want to stay outside either, so they went and they found that it was actually well furnished. There was a couch, a chair, and a small table with four chairs around it. There was also a TV and some books on a table in front of the couch, which was against the wall near the door. The kids ran to the couch and started jumping on it and then grabbed some of the pillows off of it and went to the part of the room around the table and started to have a pillow fight. Atem watched and almost laughed, but he couldn't quite laugh when he could hear sounds coming from the basement. Sounds of a man getting whatever it was that Bakura considered a suitable punishment for what he had done to them and what he was going to do to them. Atem could only imagine.

**Deep Downtown Domino, Same time:**

Joey, Yugi, and Ryou all walked down the street, seeing almost no one, and no one was talking to them. Ryou's similarity to Bakura was working too well.

"Man, the next person we see I'm just going to grab and make them talk to us." Joey said, incredibly aggravated.

"You can't just go around grabbing people Joey. They probably wouldn't know anything anyway." Yugi said, getting worried about Joey's temper.

"Yes, you're more likely to make enemies than get information that way Joey." Ryou said, looking around.

"I don't care! We're looking for our friends. I can handle one person not liking me."

"Yeah, but it depends on who that person is Joey."

"Yeah, what if they are connected to the Yakuza or something?" Ryou asked, making Joey and Yugi look uncomfortable. The Yakuza was not something you mentioned so loudly and freely in that part of town that late in the afternoon.

"Uh Ryou…" Yugi said, about to warn him of the dangers of such a mention, but Joey cut him off.

"There's one!" Joey pointed at a guy with black hair who was wearing a blue sweat suit and appeared to be in his late teens to early twenties. He had been jogging towards them but had stopped and soon Joey had him pinned up against a wall.

"Ok, talk! We're looking for two little kids. One with white hair and one with spiky hair. They look like littler versions of these guys. Have you seen them?" Joey pointed at Yugi and Ryou who just stood there, not sure about what to do. The man against the wall looked at them and then nodded. "Where?!"

"Uh… 223 Sakura St. It's an abandoned apartment building down there. Some guy had them. I didn't do anything because I didn't think they were in trouble but…" The man didn't have the opportunity to finish because Joey, Yugi, and Ryou had taken off down the road that was to the right of an intersection a few feet from them.

/_Hang on Pharaoh. We're coming./_ Yugi thought, hoping it wasn't too late. Joey got out his cell phone and started to call Tea's to tell her that they had found them and to call the police. He would have called the police himself but he didn't want to be on the line with them for that long in case he needed free hands. No way was this guy going to get off without a little present from Joey Wheeler.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Ok, I do hope that everyone is happy.

Bakura: FINALLY! She's finally gotten us out of this mess!

Atem: It's still not the end you know.

Bakura: Darn it.

Twilightknight1594: Ok, I hope this chapter was satisfactory, and I'll update soon. Bye for now.


	13. Rescue?

Twilightknight1594: Here's the next chapter everyone.

Atem: Please enjoy.

* * *

/_Well that was fun./ _Bakura thought as he walked up a set of stairs. He had found them while looking for the way out of the basement and decided to see where they led. He was still tense though. He would look over his shoulder and see if anyone was behind him. Normally he wouldn't be that cautious, but he didn't want to be put back in the same situation that he had just gotten out of. He may be back to normal, but he still couldn't help it.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs he found a door very similar to the one that led outside, and he opened it to discover a small room. It had a few boxes on the floor underneath a bar that looked like it was there to hang something. There was another bar on the other side of the room that had a violet coat hanging from it. /_A closet…?_/ Bakura walked to the door that was at the end of the closet and opened it to reveal a wide room that was the bottom floor of the apartment. He looked around at his surroundings and saw Atem sitting in a chair with his eyes closed, looking like he was breathing for the first time in a while. Bakura stalked over to the adjacent couch and nearly threw himself at it. He was tired too. As he lay there, he let out a loud sigh, of relief or exhaustion he didn't know.

"Shhh." Bakura looked over to the chair and saw Atem looking over at him.

"Why…?" Atem pointed over at a table, at which were three sleeping kids. Bakura nodded in understanding. "So, what did you do?" Atem whispered.

"Oh, I just had a small chat with him." Bakura said, in a hushed voice.

"And the blood?" Bakura looked down at his cloak to see that there was a little bit of red liquid beginning to stain. He only smirked.

"Basements are dangerous places Pharaoh. It was his misfortune to fall victim to one of said dangers." Atem just closed his eyes again and assumed that that was confirmation that Bakura had done one of the many terrible things he had thought of.

"So, is he still alive?" That was the only thing still bothering Atem.

"Why? He doesn't deserve to be."

"I'm just curious. With all the yelling, it was hard to tell if you were torturing him or the alternative." Bakura was silent, causing Atem to look back over at him.

"It depends on if and when he gets help." Bakura wasn't smirking this time. Honestly, he wasn't exactly sure about the damage he had dealt to the guy. Only that he was loud.

Both Atem and Bakura took it easy and relaxed in the living room until a feint sound caught their ears. At first Bakura thought he was hearing something, but then it got louder and louder. He looked over at Atem who looked over at him and then the window. Bakura reached down at his knife and Atem stood, about to go look out until… BAM! The door shot open and Bakura leapt up, whipping his dagger out and pinning the first person to come through the door to the wall.

"WAIT! STOP!"

"Bakura stop it's Joey!" Bakura looked at what it was he had pinned, and saw that it was indeed Joey, who was freaking out. Bakura just glared and let go, causing Joey to slide to the floor.

"What'd you do that for?" Joey yelled.

"What did you expect when you just barged in here?"

"Not you pinning me to a wall with a dagger to my throat!"

"It's a knife. Daggers are longer."

"That's not the point!"

"Enough!" Atem said. "Joey, are you alright?" Joey got up and brushed himself off.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Joey looked back over at Atem and Bakura and kinda stared.

"Um…Joey…"

"What are you staring at?" Bakura asked, already irritated.

"Nothin'. I just didn't expect you guys to be normal."

"Yeah, the spell broke!" Yugi said from the corner closest to the door. He and Ryou had froze when Bakura had first pinned Joey and by the time that they realized what had happened Bakura had already let go.

"It's a good thing too. Otherwise we may not be here right now." Bakura said, now sitting back down on the couch.

"Pharaoh, what does he mean?" Yugi asked, getting worried.

"We'll discuss that later Yugi. Right now, we're both tired and… wait a minute. Bakura, where are the kids?" Atem looked over at the table where James, Yuki, and Blake had been, only to see empty chairs. Bakura looked over there too.

"They were right there." Bakura got up and started to go over to the table to investigate.

"Pharaoh, what kids?" Yugi asked.

"There were three kids trapped with us. A girl and two boys. They were right there at the table asleep."

"Maybe they woke him up coming in. Although I don't see how seeing as they were so quiet." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Just be quiet Bakura! I thought you guys were bein' hurt or somethin'! Bein' quiet was not exactly on my worry list!"

"Oh I know that that wasn't on your list Joey because have one you have to have common sense, and you clearly don't have that! If you had then you wouldn't have barged in here with no plan and potentially making things worse!"

"Ok, that's it!" Joey stared to make a move but Yugi and Ryou grabbed him to hold him back.

"Joey stop! It's not worth it."

"He's askin' for it Yug."

"Joey just calm down, we have some children to find." Ryou said, giving Bakura a look. Bakura just ignored it.

"Fine, but that's the last time I try to help him." Joey said calming down.

"Not like I need it. " Bakura said, completely ignoring the fact that he was almost sold a short while ago. Joey ignored the comment and everyone started to search the apartment for the children. Yugi and the Pharaoh looked upstairs and while Joey, Ryou, and Bakura looked downstairs. While Joey looked at one side of the room, Ryou went over to the kitchen that was around the corner.

"So, are you two really ok?" Ryou asked while looking in the area under the sink. Bakura looked in the cabinets above the counter.

"Wonderful."

"Be honest for once, please." Bakura sighed in annoyance but looked down at Ryou.

"Look, I'm not exactly happy about this entire situation. I was turned into a child, kidnapped, thrown into a truck, thrown against a wall, and event from which I will retain scratches from for some time, and was nearly sold to some pervert. Given all that, the very fact that I am still standing here and not in some back alley being sold to the highest bidder is wonderful." Ryou stood and looked at Bakura with a look of pity and horror.

"I had no…"

"Oh don't even think of pitying me. I've made it through worse. I would have come up with a plan." Bakura said, trying to avoid Ryou's pitying look and keep his brave and invincible image up.

"So, did you have a plan?"

"I said I _would have_ come up with one. It was in the works." Ryou looked at him curiously, knowing that Bakura was bluffing.

/_Is it really that hard for him to just come out and say he needed help?/ _Ryou pondered that for a second. /_Yes, yes it would./ _"Well, if you had needed help, then Yugi, Joey, and I would have come. We wouldn't have let anything happen." Just then they heard a door creak and turned to see Joey opening a smaller hall closet.

"Anyone in there?" Joey asked into the darkness and got, instead of three kids, a bowling ball, a box, and a blue-eyes white-plushie to the face, ending with him on the floor. Ryou started to go over to help him but Bakura put his arm up and stopped him.

"No, no let him lay there."

"But he's just been hit in the head by a bowling ball! Let alone the other things!"

"Please, if that hurts him then I'm the worst thief in the world. He's got the hardest head I've ever seen. He'll be fine." Sure enough, just as Bakura said that, Joey leapt up and looked into the closet.

"What was that for?"

"Who's he yelling at?" Ryou asked, staring wide-eyed at Joey.

"Haven't a clue. Maybe he's delirious." Bakura said, doing the same as Ryou.

"Joey, who are you talking to?" Ryou asked. Joey turned and looked at them, slightly red-faced from either the assault it had faced, or the fact that he just questioned a closet.

"Oh. Um…" Joey didn't get to finish his sentence because he stepped back and slipped on the bowling ball, causing him to fall forward and into the closet. Normally, this would have resulted in some mild pain, but the fact that there was a door in the back of this closet as well and the fact that he fell through said door and down a short flight of stairs, meant that it was more than slightly painful.

"What on…?" Ryou asked still standing behind Bakura's outstretched arm. They both walked over to the closet door to see Joey sprawled out at the bottom of the small staircase. "Joey are you alright?" Ryou asked. Joey's response was a thumbs-up.

"Oh yes, a hero in the making." Bakura said looking down at Joey.

"Hey!" Ryou said, worried about Joey's condition.

"What? He makes the Pharaoh look like a deity!"

"Isn't that how the legends go? The king's somehow related to the gods?"

"If that man is divine, then Kaiba believes in magic."

"But I thought his connection to the Egyptian gods proved that."

"They obey him, he isn't one of them."

"Ah, I'm bein' attacked by munchkins!"

"What?" Both Bakura and Ryou looked down at Joey to see three children near Joey. Two holding him down and one tying his feet together.

"That'll teach him!" James said cockily.

"Oh hey, there they are." Bakura said looking down. "Hey, kids! Leave the idiot alone! He's with me." /_Regrettably./ _All three looked up at Bakura and smiled.

"Hey, he's ok!" Yuki said.

"I told you." Blake said.

"No you didn't!" James said.

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!" Ryou looked down at the sight, a look of surprise on his face, while Bakura had an eyebrow cocked. Sighing, he decided to end the confusion.

"Quiet!" Bakura yelled and they all became silent. "Now, come up here so we can tell everyone you're alright." The three kids came up the stairs and hid behind Bakura and stared at Ryou.

"Hey, he looks just like you!" Yuki said, amazed.

"Is he your twin?" Blake asked.

"No. It's just a coincidence." There was a collective "Oh." from the three of them. And then Yuki looked back at Ryou.

"He's magic you know. He used to be little but got big in a bit flash of light!" Ryou looked at Bakura.

"They saw?" Ryou mouthed. He had hoped that that could have been avoided.

"It couldn't be helped." Bakura responded in the same silent way.

"Well, we had best go tell the Pharaoh and Yugi."

"Or we could just leave them here." Ryou looked at him and shook his head.

"Wonderful influence you are. It's a wonder Hereret put up with you. Then again, she was probably the good influence." Ryou said as he walked around the corner to the stairs. Bakura just glared after him until he felt a tug on his cloak.

"What?" He asked looking down.

"Who's Hereret?" Yuki asked.

"She's…no one you need to know about. Now come on." Bakura walked away, knowing they would follow. He ignored their continued questions though. He was not about to reveal anything about his family to a bunch of kids who had no business knowing it anyway. He came to the bottom of the stairs where Ryou was and saw the Pharaoh coming down with Yugi.

"They're safe?" Atem asked.

"See for yourself." Bakura motioned for the three kids to come forward and they did.

"Good."

"Hi there. Nice to meet you." Yugi said cheerfully. The kids looked nervously at Atem, who nodded, and they nodded at Yugi.

"You look like him, just like he looks like him." Blake said motioning from Yugi to Atem and then Ryou and Bakura. Atem and Yugi looked at each other, not sure how to respond.

"It's another coincidence. Now come on, let's get out of here." Bakura started walking to the door and the kids and Ryou followed. Atem and Yugi started to as well, until Yugi noticed someone missing.

"Uh…where's Joey?"

"He's in the closet." Yugi and Atem went over and saw Joey just beginning to pick himself up.

"Joey, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah Yug, I'm fine. I just want to know what this closet has against me, and why those kids just attacked me." He came up and joined the others and brushed himself off.

"Is everyone ready now?" Ryou asked. "Make sure you haven't left anything." He said to the kids.

"They didn't bring anything, they were kidnapped." Bakura snapped.

"You never know." Ryou said defensively.

"Come on." Everyone started walking out, glad the ordeal was over. "Finally. When I get home that little spell caster of yours is getting it Pharaoh."

"I'll talk to Mana, but don't you go near her." Bakura smirked.

"Oh? Is there something we need to know about Pharaoh?" Everyone stopped and looked at Atem who was slightly blushing.

"Absolutely not!" Bakura laughed and kept going.

"Uh… Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, smiling slightly.

"I assure you, there's nothing going on."

"That's what they all say." Bakura called.

"Kids, close your eyes." They did as they asked and the next thing Bakura knew he was hit by something..furry. When he looked up he saw Kuriboh jumping up and down in celebration of taking down his enemy.

"How?"

"I have my didiahnk back."

"Then why don't I have mine?"

"Probably because it wasn't yours to begin with. Come on, you can open your eyes now." The kids looked and saw Bakura down and Ryou, Joey, and Yugi holding back laughter, but didn't ask.

/_I'm getting him too./_ Bakura thought as he got up. "At least nothing else is going to happen." Just then the door flew open and the windows were crashed through, and they all heard sirens and a helicopter. The kids grabbed Bakura and everyone froze, Joey put his hands up. Then a voice came from what sounded like a speaker or a megaphone.

"DO NOT PANIC! WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!"

"Oh yes, this certainly doesn't inspire panic at all!" Bakura yelled.

"Sorry. We thought we'd need back-up." Yugi said meekly as the swat team circled around them.

"Yeah, but we didn't think that Tea'd call all these guys." Joey said, still with his hands up. Then anouther voice came over the megaphone. This time it was one they knew.

"DONT WORRY GUYS! THE SWAT TEAM IS HERE! I CALLED THEM MYSELF!" Everyone in the room save for Blake, Yuki, and James thought the same thing.

/_Tristan./_

"Well that explains it." Bakura said, looking like he hated everyone.

"Well...he really didn't know what would be necessary."

"Dont even try to defend this Yugi. By no stretch of the imagination would this be necessary!" Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh, who also looked a bit ticked.

"Maybe this will go by smoothly." Atem said, trying to be optimistic. Then there was a yell from the basement that meant that the kidnapper had been discovered.

"OH GOOD NIGHT!"

"Nope, not at all."

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Hey. I know this kinda seems like a filler chapter, but I had to get some kind of transition from one point to the other going. Hope it was up to expectations, and I'll update soon.


	14. The Wonderful Legal System

Twilightknight1594: The first chapter of the summer. I hope it lives up to expectations.

* * *

"Thank you Tristan for making this a bigger mess than it needed to be." Bakura said as he sat in the hard, cold, wooden chair.

"Hey, I did what I thought was needed to help you guys. And besides, you were going to be brought in anyway because they need witness statements."

"Who brings a helicoptor and an entire SWAT team? That's dumber than what Joey did!"

"I didn't know what kind of situation you guys were in!" Tristan said, leaning against the counter by the police station's entrance. Everyone was either standing or sitting in the area because the detectives had to tend to the wounds of the kidnapper and the two goons of his before they spoke with Atem and Bakura. They had to let Yuki, James, and Blake go home for a while because the psychologist at the station said that an interrogation after such an affair would have been way too traumatic for their young minds to bear. Especially since they were already talking about children morphing into adults in bright lights and superheroes and the like. The whole thing made the head detective on the case, Tristan's father, pretty angry, but the DA had said that if he wanted the children's information to be presentable in a court of law, and if he wanted the head kidnapper to be presentable in anything besides a coffin, he had to wait. That was why, at the time, he was sulking in his office. The office was not far from the reception counter that everyone was waiting by. When looking at the counter there was a hallway that went left and right. Going down this hallway was the only way to get to the rest of the office, meaning that everyone who entered and left would be seen by the receptionist and the camera by the door. It also meant protection. The counter had a pane of bullet proof glass behind it so one could see into the station but not shoot anyone. This was put in place after such a shooting had occurred two years prior to this. It was in hope that the potential gunman would just aim at the glass, thinking that they could get to the officers like that, while the officers could get to them and apprehend them while that occurred.

However, this glass was now being used for another purpose: viewing. Everyone had seen the guy that had kidnapped the children, and they knew what had been done to him. Now they wanted to see who had done it. Needless to say, they were glad that the glass was bullet proof. As for Bakura, he didn't mind then staring. He was used to it, being the King of Thieves and all. But one thing did bother him:

"Why on Earth are they making such a big thing of this? It's not like they haven't seen a child molester a little roughed up before." Bakura said, having decided to just drop what he was saying to Tristan, thinking that he was too much of a fool to waste his time on.

"Yes, but the way you probably did it would probably make anyone a little worried." Ryou said, sitting on the chair that was one away from Bakura's. No one sat between them. Bakura was about to respond when a person who was recognized as the medical examiner came down the hall and motioned for them to follow him. Everyone did, save for Tristan who went to get his dad, and they went down to the morgue.

"So…is he or isn't he?" Mr. Taylor asked bluntly. Normally being in a morgue denotes that one is there to view a dead body, but no one was actually certain about that this time. When he was first found everyone on the force thought that he had died but once they had gotten him to the morgue he woke up and started yelling about some kind of monster or the like and they decided to treat him down there. Trying to get him to the local hospital would have undoubtedly killed him. The doctor cleared his throat and looked at the chart.

"He's alive…barely. I myself am surprised. I have seen many dead bodies and none of them had taken anything near to what this guy did. I mean, he looks like he was either mauled by a pack of ferocious lions or run over by an eighteen wheeler." This made Bakura smirk and everyone else to pale a bit. Everyone looked at Atem who just kept a straight face. Everyone wanted to say something but didn't know how to react. Yugi however, couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Pharaoh, did you know about this?"

"Ha! Know? He gave me permission!" Bakura said, still looking very pleased with himself and his work. Everyone looked at the Pharaoh who didn't look regretful at all.

"You did this?" The doctor said, surprised. Bakura didn't say anything but maintained his smirk. The doctor turned to Tristan's father, who was looking at Tristan in a way that screamed 'You hang out with this man?'. "This man needs mental help." The doctor said, really meaning it. This made Bakura angry enough that he slammed his hands on the table and rose, causing everyone to jump.

"If you think that that man didn't deserve what he got then you are the one who needs help! I have seen things that would make you completely lose your mind. The death of an entire village of people, the destruction of an entire city, I was confined for longer than you could comprehend. If anything I have the strongest mind here!"

"If he's sane what does that make us?" Ryou whispered to Yugi. Bakura didn't miss it though and whipped around and glared at Ryou.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ryou quickly said. He got the message that comments weren't exactly welcome at that point in time.

"Eh hem." The doctor cleared his throat and regained everyone's attention.

"While I have no idea how you could have seen what you claim to have seen, I can say that what you did, was against the law. You nearly killed a man."

"He deserved it!"

"That's not your call! While some of us here may be dressed like it, this isn't some barbaric, ancient civilization that settles everything with murder!" This ticked Atem off.

"I'll have you know that Egypt was _not _barbaric." He didn't shout it, he didn't even raise his voice, but the way he said it made the doctor shut his mouth and a cold chill ran down everyone's spine. The thing about it was not just the coldness of it, but when he looked at the speaker, the doctor swore he was looking at a king who had just been insulted. But that was impossible wasn't it? The doctor started to open his mouth again and try to give some sort of retort but people were mouthing things like "No!" and "Just let it go, please!", and making hand motions that meant that adding to that statement was not a good idea. He gulped and kept going with the original topic.

"Y..yes. Well, at any rate, he is going to make it. He's still got a lot of healing to do, but he can be prosecuted."

"Unless that meddling psychologist gets involved in this. You know he would say he's insane." Tristan's dad chimed in. He really didn't like the psychologist at the station. It seemed to be his hobby to get criminals that he had arrested off on the insanity plea.

"You do realize that he's on your side right? He just wanted those children to be presentable in court so that you could actually have a case. Without them you have nothing." The doctor said, glad that someone besides the two ticked ancients had said something.

"What about us? We were there!" Bakura said, still standing but having cooled down.

"We know you were there! You're the ones who brutalized that man!" The doctor said sternly and with a hint of annoyance.

"That's not what I meant! We were kidnapped too! Or are you just too Ra.." He got cut off by Tristan, who didn't want the doctor or his father to get injured by the Thief King.

"I don't think the judge would buy your story Bakura. I mean, I know you were there and stuff, but you did hurt that guy pretty badly. It's just best to let the three kids who were there testify. They'll do alright."

"He's right. Just let it go, ok guys?" Yugi said, still a bit scared by how mad he knew Atem was. He looked at Atem in a way that asked him to agree, hoping that Bakura would, for once, follow. Thankfully, he did.

"Fine." Atem said, voice still that icy calm. "We'll leave it to them. I just hope that that will be enough to keep him in prison this time." He got up and walked out of the office. Yugi was glad that he had left, but he couldn't help but fell like that last sentence had been a veiled threat. Bakura watched Atem leave and sighed. He hated law officials for a reason. There was no reasoning with them sometimes.

"If this is the way it must go, so be it. But just hope, for his health, since you seem to care so much, that he doesn't escape again. You never know what would happen to him." Bakura turned and left as well, his threat much more explicit. Not wanting to leave the two alone for too long Yugi and company said their goodbyes and wished the detective luck on his case and left. They found Atem and Bakura on the front steps conversing in Ancient Egyptian. By the tone of their voices, Ryou could guess that Bakura was angry and complaining about the doctor or possibly the entire legal system and how it was thought to be wrong to rough up a pedophile, something he could sympathize with since he agreed that the guy deserved it. Atem was more or less calm, but looked like he was agreeing with Bakura.

"Hey, guys." Yugi said as he slowly approached them. They both turned but Bakura turned back around, not wanting to hear what he knew Yugi was about to say. "Why don't we try to forget about this and go find something to eat or maybe go back to the shop and relax.."

"Or both. You're grandpa's got some good leftovers in the fridge Yug'." Joey added. Surprised that food was actually left in his refrigerator Yugi just nodded and looked back at Atem.

"Yugi, I think I'll just go for a walk. I'll go over to the shop later." Yugi just nodded as Atem got up and started down the station's few steps.

"And what about you?" Ryou asked Bakura. The Thief King looked up at Ryou for a moment and then turned back around. "Do you want to go over to Yugi's or my place, or are you going to do what the Pharaoh is doing and just go for a walk?"

"Follow the Pharaoh's example or sit here long enough and probably be arrested for breaking some other pointless law. What choices. " Bakura said, his voice dripping in spite. He got up and walked down the steps, but went in the opposite direction of the pharaoh.

"Ryou, are you coming with us? These guys seem like they want to be alone." Ryou looked at Tristan for a moment and decided that he had better follow Bakura, and make sure he was ok, and that he didn't steal something and take it to his apartment, as per his old habit.

"I think not. I need a bit of a break from all this too. I'll be over later though." Ryou said, with his most honest and innocent voice and smile. He didn't consider it as a lie because he knew that Tristan was just going to be discussing the technicalities of the case and he truly was tired of that side of things. They all took it and left for Yugi's while Ryou went after Bakura.

* * *

Tk: sorry this took so long, but the next one goes up tomorrow.


	15. Let's take a walk

Twilightknight1594: Alright everyone, just as promised, here it is.

Bakura: Are you just trying to drag this out to torture us?

Twilightknight1594: No. I'm not that evil.

Bakura: I could argue that.

Twilightknight1594: What was that?

Atem: Nothing. He's just tired. Please enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

Ryou followed Bakura from a far, not ever getting really all that close to him. It didn't seem like Bakura would have noticed though, even if he did get close. He was just walking, to, at least what seemed to Ryou, nowhere in particular. Bakura had his head down, arms crossed, and didn't even say anything to the person who bumped into him, just stop a little, which caused Ryou to sigh in relief. But, as Bakura resumed walking, he went faster than he had before, causing Ryou to jog a little to catch up to him. Ryou saw that Bakura turned a corner into an alleyway which Ryou knew was a dead end, but when Ryou got there he saw nothing. Only the typical trash cans and a few cats. Ryou walked down the alley a little bit and saw nothing. No sign of the King of Thieves.

/_I guess it's things like this that kept him alive for so long./_ Ryou thought as he leaned against the alley wall, watching this one cat that seemed to like him.

"Sorry kitty but I didn't bring any food." Ryou said, even though he was sure that the cat couldn't understand him. The cat continued to come up to him though and started purring as it sat down right in front of him. Ryou couldn't resist and bent down to pet the cat, who he thought looked like it should be named Socks since it had white feet and the rest was black.

"I don't suppose you know where I could find my friend, do you Socks?" The cat looked up at him and meowed and then bent its head as if it was looking behind him. Ryou wasn't too sure what that meant until he felt something touch his shoulder. "Oh, is this one of your friends?"

"I don't think so." Ryou jumped up and Socks ran down the alley and jumped into a trash can. Ryou couldn't help but feel like it was déjà vu all over again. The Thief King had successfully scared away yet another potential friend, even if they were fuzzier than normal this time.

"Why did you do that? You nearly scared me to death!"

"Why are you following me?" Bakura really looked ticked.

"I wanted to be sure you were ok." Bakura cocked an eyebrow unbelievingly at that. "That and to make sure that everyone else who crossed your path ended up alright."

"Well, as you can see, I haven't attacked a single civilian." Ryou watched him walk away and turn the corner back onto the main street and, not really knowing if what he said was supposed to mean for him to stay away or not, so he followed.

"Are you sure you're ok? You didn't exactly give me too many details on the whole thing."

"And why exactly should I? It's not like you'll do anything. Not unless you can get on the jury."

"I'm too young for that, and I don't think that would be allowed anyway since I'm…acquainted with you. They don't really like that."

"What exactly do they allow? First they don't let you get back at those who commit crimes against you and then they keep anyone who even knows you from having a hand in their punishment? And they say things were backwards thousands of years ago. That just makes no sense."

"I think that's just so that people won't let their emotions get the best of them and cause them to sentence and innocent man to life in prison, or death."

"If someone is that unable to control their emotions then they shouldn't be on a jury." Bakura sighed. "I'm amazed they still allow the death penalty."

"Well…actually some people are.."

"Don't tell me. I'm already angry enough as it is." They walked a little farther in silence until Ryou decided to try and say something to make Bakura feel better.

"You know, maybe you did the right thing. You know, by not killing him."

"You have got to be kidding me! You are not on their side! I know you like to be nice to people but this…" Surprisingly, Ryou cut him off.

"No! Not like that! I actually agree that he deserved every bit of what you did to him, but now that I think about it, he seemed pretty mentally scared, didn't he?" Bakura nodded. "So scared that he might not recover?"

"Where is this going?" Bakura thought he knew, but to his knowledge, while Ryou was not as innocent as most people thought he was, Ryou didn't think like that. At least, he didn't think he did.

"Well, would you rather he die and get off easy or live his life like that? Unable to do anything and be constantly in some sort of mental torture? Actually that sounds like the end result of a Shadow Game." Bakura was wrong.

"Well, that was unexpected of you."

"I'm just trying to think of it as you would. I am trying to make you feel better, remember?"

"Yes, but you need to remember that I'm not the one with memory issues." Ryou was going to say something but just let it go. Was there really a way to make him not insult the Pharaoh? Probably not.

"So, you think we should start to head over to Yugi's now?" Bakura shook his head.

"You can. I have something to handle."

"If you're planning on breaking in and finishing that guy.."

"No. Actually, you did have a good point. But if I hear that he gets better, I can't guarantee that _he_ won't be the one going missing." Ryou looked at him suspiciously.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to his hide out downtown to see if I can get the names of any of his fellow predators."

"And hand that over to the police?" Ryou said hopefully, but Bakura just looked at him like he was nuts. /_Yeah, right. That was a little too hopeful./_ "Well, I might as well go with you." Bakura looked at Ryou, a bit surprised he would want to go back to that area of town, let alone to help him.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to be helpful. You said it yourself that I like to be nice to people." Bakura didn't say anything, not that Ryou expected him too. A 'thank you' coming from the Thief King might as well be a sign of the apocalypse. "I also don't want to hear him say anything about the case anymore. I have to be honest…I'm not that happy either. No use listening to him go on about that if I can't change it." Bakura just kept going, but took comfort in the fact that Ryou wasn't as soft as he considered those so called officers of the law.

**Kame Game Shop**

Yugi walked out of the Kame Game shop and started won the street. It was getting early, if that made any sense. They had been at the station for hours and the whole thing with saving Bakura and Atem had taken some time. When they had left, it was already about midnight and now it was closer to four in the morning, and people were getting worried about Atem. They knew he could hold his own, but still, he was their friend, so Yugi went out to find him. Everyone else wanted to come, but he knowing the mood the Pharaoh was is, Yugi figured that it would be better if he just went, and had promised that he would be careful. In truth, he knew where he should look. There was a place in the park that Atem sometimes liked to sit at and just think, and that is where, after about a fifteen minute walk, Yugi found him.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked, as he sat down. Atem looked depressed still, but better. Yugi didn't know what happened down in that basement, but he knew that it had to be bad for the Pharaoh to be like this.

"Yes. I suppose." The Pharaoh's tone completely contradicted what he was saying. He was still feeling bad about the entire thing, but especially how, in the end, he had just given up. Bakura had been trying to get them out and in the end he just sat there, or hung there as the case may be, and did nothing but have a small pity party for himself.

"You don't seem like it."

"I have a feeling that man isn't going to get what he deserves." Atem said, not wanting Yugi to know about what was really bothering him. It's not that he didn't trust him, but he himself wanted to sort it out first before he told anyone.

"Why?"

"Because of what Bakura did, which I fully support, that psychologist who sent the kids home is probably going to say he needs to go see some therapist instead of what he really needs."

"You don't think they could help him?"

"No."

"Pharaoh, not to be unassuming, but you do know what a therapist is, right?" Yugi felt weird asking that, but he knew that there probably weren't criminal therapists in Egypt during his reign. Atem looked over at him for a moment and then sighed, as if mildly insulted, which made Yugi worry.

"Of course Yugi. It's something Bakura's needed for a while now." Atem said with a mischievous smirk.

"Pharaoh! Don't do that!" Yugi said as Atem laughed slightly. Yugi was glad to see his friend's sense of humor coming back.

"No, I do see that that may be…useful…if someone really did have something wrong with their mind," Atem said, becoming serious again, "but that man was born sane and chose to do this. He deserves much worse."

"Like…"

"…I'm not so sure. I know what I want to say, but then again, if he's in the state that I think Bakura left him in, then it might not be necessary."Atem didn't want to say out right what he thought about that, since he didn't want Yugi to think that Bakura was in any way rubbing off on him. Looking at Yugi, he wondered if he held that opinion too, but knowing how Yugi tended to be, he might not, and didn't want to push it. "Let's head back. I don't want everyone to get too worried." Atem said as he got up. Yugi did as well, and they started their way back.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Ok, before I get anything about this in a review or something, I have nothing against the police. I have had some people in my family on the force and have nothing but respect for those who do their jobs.

Bakura: Care to explain that last part?

Twilightknight1594: People who actually investigate crimes and don't just arrest someone so they can say the case is closed.

Bakura: And as for the death penalty?

Atem: Let's try to avoid a discussion like that on a fanfiction site.

Twilightknight1594: No, it's ok. I support the death penalty. Especially for people like the guy in this story.

Bakura:So why couldn't I just kill him?

Twilightknight1594: Because that's not how the real world works anymore, and while this is fiction, I'm trying to stick to what I know about the law as much as possible. Now granted, I am not an expert so this whole thing could be totally wrong, but I certainly hope not.

Atem: In other words she kept you from prison.

Bakura: Like there's one that could hold me. You can't even keep me locked up.

Atem: That might actually work out since you would be constantly causing problems for the guards that got stuck with you.

Twilightknight1594: Yeah, he would. This is getting long, so I'll just end it here and say thanks for reading. See you next time.


	16. A Bright Morning

Twilightknight1594: I'm just going to take a minute to wish everyone a happy Fourth of July. I hope everyone has fun with whatever they are doing to celebrate, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Ryou called as he and Bakura walked in. It was nine o'clock in the morning and he and Bakura had been out all night and, while he was still aware that it was early, he had been sure that at least one person would be awake. He was sadly mistaken. Joey sat draped over the side of the chair, Tea was lying on the couch, Tristan had, somehow, fallen asleep on the floor, and Yugi, his grandpa, and Atem were nowhere to be seen.

"Well this is a lively bunch." Bakura said as he surveyed the area. "Where do you suppose his highness is?"

"Probably upstairs in the guest room. Unless he didn't get back last night…" Ryou said, wondering if that was indeed the case. Bakura just scoffed at that and walked up the stairs and down the hall, stopping in the middle of the hall and looking at two doors, one on each end. "What are you doing?" Ryou whispered. He, unlike a certain someone, was trying to not wake everyone up.

"Who do you think would be more fun to terrorize: Yugi or his highness? Or I could go after the old man…"

"That'd give him a heart attack!"

"If that man hasn't had one yet, I highly doubt that he will. But if you insist…Yugi it is." Bakura walked to the door to his left and pushed it open to reveal Yugi sleeping soundly.

"But I didn't say that!" Bakura ignored Ryou and just went right into Yugi's room. "What are you going to do to him?" Ryou asked as he walked over to where Bakura now stood, looming over Yugi.

"Calm down. It's not like I'm going to kill him."

"Then what…"

"Something I used to do to my sister." Bakura said as he sat down on the floor next to the bed. /_Now, what would work in this case…Hereret didn't like scorpions but I can do better here. Hmm…./ _Bakura thought for a second more before Yugi gave him the perfect idea.

"Tea, how about we go get some ice cream?" Yugi said drearily as he rolled over, now facing away from Bakura. Ryou slightly laughed at that statement and Bakura nearly did the same.

"He's dreaming about being on a date with Tea!"

"Apparently so. If he likes her that much you'd think he would have asked her out by now." Bakura got up and moved around to the other side of the bed so Yugi could hear him and got a little closer.

"What are you going to do?"

"Influence his dream."

"What? Why? How?" Ryou hoped he didn't mean with some kind of Shadow Magic.

"Just talking to a sleeping person is enough to do it. Now, hush and let's see what happens." Ryou would have protested more but he was actually very curious to see if it would work.

"Yugi." Bakura said, trying to sound nonthreatening. "Yugi, enjoying your date?" Bakura paused for a few seconds until there was a quiet "Yeah" from Yugi. "Is Tea enjoying her ice cream?" Again, Yugi responded, and said something about gummy bears that neither Bakura nor Ryou could understand so he just skipped it. "I'm glad you're enjoying your little fantasy, seeing as you clearly don't have the courage to actually let that happen in reality, but I'm curious, is someone else there?" Yugi's face went from a blissful smile to a slightly concerned frown.

"Huh?" was all Yugi said.

"You know, someone who looks like you, is about an inch taller, is stronger than you, wiser than you, and in just about every way better than you?" Yugi's face got more worried. "That's right, the Pharaoh. Where is his highness? I was sure that Tea was looking forward to seeing him. After all, he's the real person she wants to go on a date with, right? Not you."

"What are you saying? This is supposed to be fun." Ryou said, not liking where this was going, and even more so the look on Yugi's very sad face.

"It will be when he wakes up. I made Hereret jump clear out of bed one time by making her think that scorpions were in it. She used to be terrified of those things."

"I don't care. Move over. I have an idea." Bakura looked at Ryou doubtfully.

"And it is…?"

"Just move over before he wakes up." Bakura got up and Ryou sat down next to Yugi, hoping he could fix this. "Yugi." There was no response. "Yugi."

"Hm.."

"Yugi, look around. Do you see a billboard anywhere?" Both Bakura and Yugi got a confused look on their faces.

"A…bill..board..?"

"Yes, a billboard. You know, the one that has a certain picture of you from when you were four?" Yugi suddenly looked very worried.

"Not…"

"Yes. Isn't it cute? I bet Tea loves it." At that Yugi's eyes flung open and he shot up.

"No Tea, I hate worms I swear!" Both Ryou and Bakura looked at each other and then back at Yugi and then burst out laughing. Yugi turned around and saw them and got very irritated.

"What are you two doing in my room?"

"I…I'm sorry Yugi, but…we got in and everyone…th-they were asleep so ..ha..we came up here." Ryou said between laughs.

"And what were you doing sitting on the ground next to my bed?" Both Bakura and Ryou were still laughing too much to answer and Yugi just looked at them, puzzled, until it hit him. "You guys were trying to give me bad dreams by talking to me weren't you?"

"Not…bad dreams Yugi. J-Just..slightly amusing."

"How's the worm episode from when I was four funny?" Yugi asked, no longer irritated, but angry. Bakura just smirked.

"I'm not sure Yugi, but I guarantee that Tea enjoyed it." Yugi blushed so red you would have thought that he had just come back from the beach with a really bad sunburn, which caused both Bakura and Ryou to laugh more while Yugi got out of bed and ran down the hall. It was a few moment later that they heard some feint stirring. "That will be the Pharaoh."

"Then let's get downstairs." Ryou said as he picked himself up.

"Curiosity. How did you know about that picture?" Bakura asked as they made their way down.

"Quite honestly I didn't. I was just trying to turn his dream out of whatever nightmare you had changed it into. But now I really want to know." Bakura just looked at him for a moment and then continued laughing, waking up Tea and Tristan.

"Uh…what time is it?" Tea asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nine thirty. Good morning." Ryou said as cheerily as he had the first time.

"Where were you guys?" Tristan asked from his spot on the floor.

"We went to the apartments where the Pharaoh and I were kept hostage to see if there was anything that could tell us who that piece of camel…" Ryou looked at him with a look that meant 'Please no swearing.' "…dung, was working with. Sadly, there was nothing."

"You guys went back there alone? That's nuts!" Tristan said, now standing up.

"Well, we had to go and see. We didn't find anything so it's not like it will be causing your father any problems."

"Yeah Bakura but what if someone had found you?"

"Then I would have handled it." Tristan looked down and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

"Hey, Ryou, what's that stuff?" They looked by the door to where Tea was pointing and there was a small bag sitting by the door.

"Oh, that's some cat food that I got on the way back. You see, yesterday I stopped in an alley and there were some stray cats who looked very hungry so on the way back I got some food to feed them."

"And I'd say you made a new friend by doing so Ryou." Yugi's grandpa came down the stairs still in his pajamas and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Look, he's waiting for you by the door right now." A simple meow was all that was necessary for Ryou to get his meaning.

"Socks!" The cat sprinted over and jumped on Ryou, climbing on top of his head. Then there was another meow and another cat came and jumped on Joey, waking him up, and then jumped on Bakura's head from there.

"What in-?"

"Bakura, why is there a cat on your head?" Atem asked, still somewhat asleep, from his place on the stairs. Yugi stood behind him, still a little irritated looking, but the Pharaoh looked to be in a pleasant mood. Apparently he took the joke the same way Ryou and Bakura had.

"I have no idea." Bakura looked up at the cat. "Why did you follow me?" The cat just responded by purring and doing something with its paws that Bakura just found to be weird.

"You must have made a friend too." Ryou said happily as he played with Socks. "You did help me feed them."

"He did?" Everyone asked, surprised. That is, save for Joey who still didn't know what was going on.

"He did what to who?"

"Fed stray cats." Tristan said.

"Oh."

"Well, at least he's grateful. We had to go out of our way to get that food."

"And don't forget the cat nip toys." Ryou pointed out.

"And the toys. Yes."

"Hey, maybe you could take him home with you." Tea said. She found this whole thing to be kind of sweet.

"Ha! Right. If you think I could get away with that you are out of your mind." Everyone looked at him in a funny 'We don't get it' way.

"Cats were sacred in Egypt and many still keep that belief in the afterlife. As it stands, Bakura really couldn't take that cat. At least, he couldn't let anyone see it." Atem explained. "Besides, it doesn't really follow the criteria."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked from the chair that he was now sitting in correctly.

"He's not dead." Bakura stated bluntly.

"Oh." was Joey's only response.

"I have a problem with this too. Cats aren't allowed at my apartment. I could get in trouble. Besides, I don't know if I have enough money to keep a cat. Once was fine but that can be financially taxing."

"I told you not to go and feed them."

"Would you have had me leave them to starve?"

"They wouldn't have starved. I'm willing to bet that they grew up on the street and would have been perfectly fine. Now we'll have to dump them somewhere and…" Then the cat on Bakura's head, a brown cat with jade eyes, poked its head down to look Bakura in the eyes in a way that he could have sworn that it was pleading with him to do otherwise.

"And..?" Joey and Tristan said teasingly.

"…and…" Bakura looked down at Ryou. "I'm dumping him off on you."

"WHAT?"

"Have fun." Bakura picked up the cat on his head and put him down by Ryou and took a step back but the cat just came back to him and began rubbing his ankles.

"Awww."

"Be silent!"

"I don't think that will work." Atem said, smirking as he took pleasure in Bakura's situation. He could offer to see if he could take him to the palace and see if he'd be ok..but it was much more fun watching Bakura sort through this predicament himself. Bakura was looking down at the fuzzy, four-legged creature that apparently was not going to leave, trying to figure out what to do, when a voice came through the door.

"Brother! I brought Akeifa!"

"I'll get it." Yugi said, recognizing the voice.

"Oh Ra no." Bakura whispered. "Yugi, don't you dare let her in!" Yugi froze where he stood at Bakura's demand.

"W-why?"

"I'll get it, you just stay there. The same to the rest of you."

"Brother what took you?" Bakura nearly jumped back as he turned to see his sister in the doorway.

/_Oh why? I cant let them see that…/ _"Why are you in here? I was coming!" Hereret just stood there.

"The spell broke?"

"Oh, yes, it did."

"But how? Mana and Mahad said that it would take weeks." Atem looked uncomfortable as he got ready to offer some answer, and everyone else got ready to hear some for the details they had been wanting to hear for a while.

"It rained." You could hear everyone being let down as they were deprived of the information once again.

"It…rained? And that's it?" Hereret asked, trying to figure it out. She had assumed that it would be harder to break a spell like that.

"That's it. Now, how are you here? Actually, let's just go."

"Now?" Ryou asked, surprised.

"Bakura, what's the hurry? You're sister shows up and now you want to leave? And who's Akeifa?" Joey asked. At this Hereret smiled.

"Oh, Akeifa's an old friend of my brother's."

"No."

"He's known him since he was even younger than that spell made him."

"Don't even."

"He's right here if you want to see him."

"Whatever this is payback for I'm sorry, now don't do it!" Everyone looked from Hereret to Bakura and back.

"Oh, come on. I have him right here."

"What have I ever done to you to deserve this?"

"What about the scorpion thing?" Bakura spun around and glared at Ryou and mouthed "Shut-up!" at him.

"Scorpion thing..." Hereret said, as if trying to remember what he was talking about. Then her voice became a little harsher. "Oh! Yes. That's right. You had me thinking there were scorpions living in my bed and I was slept with mom and dad for a week!"

"Yes, I know. I had to do double the chores the entire time."

"Not good to mess with people's dreams, is it Bakura?" Yugi asked, his voice though, still showed his irritation.

"Yug' what're you talkin' about? What'd he do?" Yugi looked at Joey, a bit nervous. He really didn't want to share his dream with them. Especially with Tea in there.

"Oh, um…I was having a dream…" He couldn't for the life of him think of how to explain this without mentioning Tea.

"A very good dream by what I hear…" Atem said. He knew that Yugi didn't like it when he bugged him about Tea, but it was necessary if Yugi was ever to get over his fear of asking her out…without forcing him go out on the date for him. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

"Don't start Pharaoh!" Atem just laughed. Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked at Yugi and Atem, and then over at Bakura, Ryou, and Hereret, and didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, Yug', I'm kinda feelin' left out here." Tristan said.

"Yeah what gives?" Joey asked.

"Oh, don't worry. He's sure to have that dream again. He'll talk in his sleep so just go up and ask. He'll tell you all about his moments with…"

"No don't!" Yugi called, feeling like he was being tortured. Bakura just laughed, while Hereret, not liking that her brother was doing this again, did what she thought would be a very appropriate punishment.

"Hmm. I don't know what's going on, do you Akeifa?" Bakura immediately stopped laughing at Yugi's embarrassment and spun around to see Hereret holding up a stuffed animal that looked like a jackal in plain view.

"_That's _Akeifa!" Ryou said, surprised.

"What is it? Some kind of dog?" Joey looked over to Atem for an answer.

"It…looks like a Jackal. Is that…an Anubis doll...of Bakura's?" Atem was a bit dumbfounded. Hereret giggled a bit at his expression.

"No, but close. Here!" She tossed the doll over to Atem, who caught it and saw that it was, indeed, a jackal. "Mom made that after she saw my brother playing with some jackals when he was little and because they were my brother's favorite animals." Hereret looked over at her brother, smiling at her memories of her brother before the massacre, and saw that he had his hand over his face, grimacing as if in pain.

"Hey Pharaoh, toss it here!" Bakura looked through his fingers and slightly flinched as Atem threw the plushie over to Joey.

"Hey, why's its name Akeifa?" Joey asked, looking at the doll curiously.

"That was the name of some old thief in out village. He was kind of famous."

"Hey, Joey, let me see." Again, Bakura slightly flinched as Joey tossed the doll to Tristan, who just barely caught it.

"That's just…" Bakura said, too angry and embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"That's what you get when you mess with one's dreams." Hereret said, thinking that that was exactly what he deserved for that. Ryou looked at them both and gave a sad smile.

/_I wonder if that is what Amane and I could have been like./_ He then shook it off, not wanting to spoil the otherwise good mood of the moment. Then he looked back over at the brother and sister and had a small laugh. /_That was pretty…evil. I guess that is what he was going to call it. It looks like evil runs in the family, only Hereret is a bit less malevolent. Oh well, he deserves it./_

"Alright, that's it. I would l like A…" Bakura stumbled over the name. "Oh Ra, just give Akeifa back!" Tristan looked at Bakura, and then at Joey, and they both smiled mischievously, while Bakura stood there, wondering what they thought they were going to do, until they both turned and cheered:

"KEEP AWAY FROM BAKURA!"

"GIVE IT HERE!" Bakura yelled as he ran over to Tristan who just threw it over to Joey when Bakura got close, and Joey threw it to Hereret, who didn't throw it back to Tristan since her brother was charging over there giving her little opportunity. "HERERET!"

"Yes brother?" She asked coyly as she dodged every attempt he made at trying to grab back the doll. A few times he reached for his daggers but didn't get them. He wasn't going to use them on his sister and she knew it. He thought she was going to keep it, but she looked over at Ryou and smiled.

"Hey, Ryou, join in. I'm sure there's something that you want to get my brother back for."

/_You have no idea./_ Ryou set his cat down and nodded. Hereret threw him the stuffed jackal which he caught only to throw it again just in time to Joey again. Atem, Yugi, and Mr. Mouto watched from the stairs.

"Are payback and revenge the only things they think about in that family?" Atem asked no one in particular.

"Ha! No. I think that this is just a sibling squabble. They'll get over it." Mr. Mouto had to duck after saying that as the jackal came flying over to them. Atem caught it, and then threw it back to Tristan. Bakura shot him a glare, which he met with a look that just shouted that he was enjoying every minute of the Thief King's torture.

"Tristan, give it here now!" Bakura growled, daggers drawn. Before Tristan could react, Bakura had taken advantage of his pause and grabbed Akeifa from him. After which, Hereret grabbed him and did something no one would have ever thought of: she tickled him into submission. "S-stop it!" Bakura was now on his knees on the floor with everyone watching the two. Hereret pulled back and sat on the floor laughing for a few seconds and sighed.

"Ahhh, revenge complete."

"So, where'd you get this from anyway?" Bakura said, fighting back laughter himself, even though his image was forever damaged. His pride just wouldn't allow it.

"Mom dug it out to give to you. She thought that, since you were that little again, you'd like one of your old toys.

"Meow!"

"What was…? Aw! It's just like the cat we had when we were little!" The cat that had liked Bakura so much walked over and sat down next to him, and had started purring. Hereret picked it up and held him and it started playing with a hanging strand of hair.

"You guys had a cat?" Mr. Mouto asked, knowing full well that only priests and royalty normally had cats in ancient Egypt.

"Yes. When we were little we were racing home one day and I found an injured cat. I took it home, against my brother's protests…"

"You know what could have happened to us."

"But it didn't. And we got to have a pet for a while. Anyway, we nursed it back to health and one day released it at the palace when it was well. I think we released it in some part of the courtyard. We figured it would get the best treatment there. Actually, he looked a lot like this one." She looked down at the cat who just 'meowed back. Atem stood at the steps, silently thinking.

"What're you thinking about Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, noticing that Atem was focused on that cat in Hereret's arms.

"Well, there was a cat that looked just like that at the palace that people used to say just showed up in the court yard one day about two years before I was born. It had a small mark where it had been injured and someone had tried to treat it. It was my and Mana's favorite cat to play with." He smiled at the memory and then looked down at Yugi. "But don't tell him that."

"Of course not Pharaoh. Just don't ever bring up that dream again." Atem smirked.

"Of course Yugi. I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Twilightknight1594: The longest chapter of the story and that I have ever written. All in all, pretty light in comparison to the rest of the story.

Atem: Did you actually have a toy like that?

Bakura: …I suppose I could have. Although, I'm sure it got burned. I'll be sure to thank your uncle for that later.

Atem: (Sigh) Ok, have it your way. Don't admit it. But, saying that he didn't, where'd you get the name for that?

Twilightknight1594: I've seen it a few places as a guess at Bakura's name in Egypt. It hasn't been verified though. At least, not that I've heard. And, as a late disclaimer, let me say it now, I don't own that name if it turns out to be in anyway related to Kazuki Takahashi's works.

Atem: Either way, I think I enjoyed this chapter.

Bakura: I bet you did. I LOOKED LIKE A FOOL!

Atem: You looked human, which is a rare occurrence.

Twilightknight1594: Before I forget, there's a more in detailed version of the cat Hereret mentioned in my other story Unexpected Returns. It's on chapter 13, and not too long for anyone who cares to read it. Anyway, I'll update soon. Bye. And, as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
